A Happy And A Sad Year (UK)
by LoLsester30
Summary: Story about a normal Glaceon and half normal Umbreon students find theirs way to escape the mess. Find and lost. Love and Hater. Friends or No Friends. Happy, Sad and Anger. Create a safety group for everyone. Eevee evolution.
1. Welcome To AHAASY

Hello  
And Welcome To  
AHAASY  
(A Happy And A Sad Year)  
Great British  
Version

* * *

Sorry for all the spelling and grammar wrong, but the thing is that this is my first FF I ever wrote/write or whatever. I have Dyslexia and have pretty low English grade so as you can see. I suck at English, but I always try my best. I use "Grammarly" for help with my story. (Really good program if you want some help with your grammar and spelling in both British and American English. Recommended.) Try to update, checking and add more thing on every chapter before I take my Summer Holiday. That means I will lay down pretty much time off this summer to checking throw whole this FF. Well, this is my excuse for the bad English I have now. If you don't understand, any question or want to add something you can send me a PM or my Gmail account. LoLsester30qaa- or Tee2000xp-. You know what I mean by that. And by the way, Thanks for the 1K VIEWS. That sure help me a lot. I try my best to publish One or more chapter(s) per week. Or just when I fell for it.

* * *

Message

Hello. This is Tee Atiwat the writer is texting right now. I got both good and bad new for all of you who following my story.

The good new is that I and my friend RaichuBro8 is going to work hard on the story.

and

the bad news is that we have to abandon the story because it's interacting with our future idea so we going to start all over again.

I feel sad of that I have to abandon the story just all the sudden but we have to.

Stay put on my account and the new AHAASY will publish as soon as possible.

* * *

Message II

You know what... I don't care if my friends will judge me or not but I want your guys to know that I'm still into writing fanfiction so don't worry. Here's the new story name and account name.

Happy and Sad Year As Always = HASYAA

By

ILoveYouSenpai00

Raichubro8

LoLsester30

Thanks for following me and I talk you all later.

* * *

Message III

I hate to act like this but I have too.

y does this story number still growing everyday I check views page... Thx for 1.5k views btw...

* * *

I do publish this story at the other website too.

Quotev = Rate 16

Wattpad = Rate 16

DeviantArt = Story + Art + Scripts

Twitter = Answer the Question

All of them have the same username: LoLsester30

* * *

This is a half-truth and half fantasy story about my life, everyone in this story have the same name as in reality too and I promise one chapter/week or more. This is my first story ever publish so I hope you guys and girls enjoy it. Is about Pokémon and I have turned all humans into Pokémon. I just a teenager how live in Sweden and trying to have a fun life and this is a story about it but the most of them are pretty sad. Or that's what I guess it is.

* * *

Well, enough with is introducing and I will now let your guy/girl read my FF. Enjoy and Have Fun.


	2. Chapter 1 School Start

Publish 09/02/2016

Story date: 09/01/-

* * *

Chapter 1

Tee p.o.v

I woke up pretty dark and looking at my watch, 9:20 it said on my watch and then look at today's date and it stood 9 January and on top of it with a blue text, and it said. "School start 10 am." I was trying to sleep again when I realise that I'm very late and scream "Shit, shit, shit I'm late on the first day of the school, AH!" I jump out of the bed rush to the toilet, take a quick shower, grab a few Oran berry and run as fast as I can.

Ten minutes later.

"Yes, on time, to the school." I thought for myself and went to my locker and took my books out. Since I am an Umbreon and I have a problem with sleeping in the night, so I try to do everything at night-time, and it works, homework makes me tired and bored pretty fast and then I can get some sleep.

Five minutes later.

Everybody has been already here and our teacher a Gardevoir, start to close the door, and I almost fell apart on my desk when we all hear someone is running in the hallway and all of a sudden our door flow up and a blue furry on four legs rushing in the class with a heavy breath and said "Yes, I made it in time!" half out loud. Amanda the Gardevoir just look at her and said "Welcome to your new class!" with a happy face. I didn't care so I almost fell asleep hear a soft voice and ask "Are you okay and can I sit next to you?" I got a question mark inside my head and opened my eye, and there, I see a blue furry Pokémon with a dark blue ice crystal on her front face. It was a Glaceon and was only 5 inch front of me, and I got scared and jamp up on my chair like a Buneary and fell on the floor hard. Everyone just laughs each and the new Glaceon just stands there and just grinning. I got up pretty fast and just said "Okay, why not, is always free." And joke a bit. I don't know why she wants to ask me, is that because I'm lonely or what. I got confused and all the shoulder I was pretty warm inside me, and I never have this feeling before. One hour passed away so fast, and the welcome lesson is over, and I was happy because I'm going to the town with my friends and after that, we are going to play some football (Soccer). I was starting to raise up when I hear a voice beside me and ask "Do you have a free time now?" and it was that new Glaceon, I think she said that her name is Sandra, and then I answer "I think so. Why did you ask?" I ask her. "Just want to ask you if you can take me around here because I'm new here." With a soft voice that almost make me melt like an ice cream on 60 Celsius weather and I don't know what to do, and I can't say no to a new cute little ice type Glaceon, so I answer quickly "Of course, I can, ever do you want to start?" I ask. "Can we start at the school and how to find think around here?" "Okay," I said fast and rushed out of the door and running to my friends and said. "Sorry, but I got things to do today, so I can't go with you guys today, yeah, see you later." Everyone got confused what was going on, and they just turn around and walk away. I return to Sandra the Glaceon fast enough and guide her around the school after that she when to go to the town and want me to go with her so I accept that.

The way to the town.

We were talking about what happens today, facts about the other in the class and much more. On the way, my friend found me walking with a girl, and they thought I didn't want to hang with them and instead dating a girl. "No, it can't be. No way it can't be" one of the friends said shock. "When did Tee get a girlfriend?" The other said. "Should when to follow him and see the true story?" The third one said. " Yes, we have to, and we are going to know everything and if Tee have abandoned us and it has to happen today!" The first one said a little angry. They quickly pick up their gear and start spying on Sandra and me.

At the town.

Luckily we end up on a festival, and the city was full of confetti and decorations all over the building, and we start to walk around and look what just happen to the town. "It seems that they have a school start deal on almost all stores here so why don't we stop somewhere and order some lunch, beside the school didn't serve any lunch today, and I got pretty much Pokédollar (money) so what do you like to eat?" I ask Sandra and her answer. "Maybe that store, It sounds nice I think." And we enter the diner and take a seat close to the window, and I saw a group of teenage with bag pack and staring at me across the street with an angry face. "No, it can't be!" I said to myself, and Sandra got a question mark above her head and asked. "What's wrong?" "I'm sorry, but I have to," I answer her and get up and walk to them and ask. "Why are you angry at me?" I ask, and they make an irritated look at me, and one of them said. "Why did you leave us?" Almost crying. "Leave? Where did you get that from and I won't leave you guys, you guys my best friends." I said it worried. "Then who she, isn't that your girlfriend?" The other ask with a little smile. "Wait, what, girlfriend, actually I never have a girlfriend and her name is Sandra, and she's new here, she and her parents move here yesterday, and she need help so I thought why not," I said angrily and blushed a bit. "Oh, so you are going to leave us and help a poor little Glaceon and make her be your girlfriend." The third one said and then turn his back. "I stated that I'm not going to leave you guys, and she's not my girlfriend!" I scream and all of a sudden someone was holding my paw, and I look back, it was Sandra and some tear drop coming out of her eye, and she said. "Sorry Tee, I think I picked a wrong guy." My friend has already left me, and I just stood there and made tears coming out like a waterfall. Sandra was on the way to pull her paw away, but I hold it hard and start to pull her into me and start hugging her, and I said "please, don't leave me, you too, because now I only have you left, and if you leave me I'm out of friends, and I don't want it to happen again." "Wait, what do you mean by again, has this happened to you earlier?" Sandra asks surprise. "Not like this, but have no friends, yes two times, ones before I move here and the other before I evolve and this maybe be my third time if you let me go, so please not, no matter what happen just don't leave me okay." I said and stood on my knee and let all the tears down to the ground and Sandra let her tear down and start to hug me back, and she said: "Sorry for what I said there, and I promise that I'm not going to let you go." When I heard that sentence make me happy and can smile again, even if I still some tears in my eye. Suddenly we hear much applause and both I and Sandra jump up like a two Buneary. Both Sandra and I got blushing and got up on our paw and start walking back to the diner and order our berry juice and two berry salad and this time they holding their paws and not let it go until there we have to split up to return home before the dark entries, but I'm a dark type so I like dark and I can spend whole night but I can't now because I have a school to go, and I hate to be late at school.

The End.


	3. Chapter 2 The Third And Will Be The Last

Publish 10/02/2016

Story Date: 10/01/-

* * *

Chapter 2

Tee P.O. V

I woke immediately because my watch was beeping I got up pretty fast today and do my everyday routine, and that is that I have to get up, take a shower, eat some berries, brush the teeth and walk to school, but today I meet up with Sandra how was waiting for me and she haven't seen me yet so I creep on her back and took my mouth close to her ear and said "Hello dare, have you waiting for me or are you just stand up sleeping with your eyes open?" With a creepy voice and Sandra got scared and turn around and smash me in the head with her bag so I flew across the street and I land on the side first and rolling away. When Sandra noticed who she smash, and she ran to me and said: "Oh, sorry Tee, I didn't know it was you and please next time don't do that okay." And I just got up and start to walk the way to the school, and Sandra just follows me. "Why are you here, I thought you were at school by now like the other?" I ask, and she just looks away from me and sometimes when she looks at me she starts to open her mouth, but no word came out and turn red and look away from me. "If you are nervous and blushing and try to say something so you can just say it's okay, or maybe you already have some feeling for me, didn't you?" I ask you, and she just turns around and looks at me, her blushing has already taken over hers so the only thing she can do, and that is that she stop in front of me and start moving close to me and didn't know what to. "Shit, she's only 2 inches in front of me, and we are pretty close." I thought to myself, and then I got a wet touch on my lips, and I know she had done it, but it didn't take long before my classmate Ture the Absol stood beside me and while he can do is that he opened his mouth and didn't say any word and all of a sudden he a sound and both I and Sandra jump up and he just stood there and smiled and I don't why so I ask "Why are you smiling at?" And he answers "because we got a new love-bird in our class!" With a big smile and both, Sandra and I stood there and let both blushing and embarrassed took over our body and walked side by side the way to school.

At the school.

Before the lesson start I walk to Sandra how still blushing over what happen this morning and I ask her "What was that for, you should know that if Ture sees something he goes to tell it to everyone in the school, and that can be a big problem, and I hate to solve problems, and it can take years before I explain it, so please if you want to do this please not in public." She just turns around and said, "I… I j-just want to s-show you that I l-l-love you, that's all." "Wait, did she just stated that she love me!" I thought, and I just froze. Amanda just came out and said, "We are going to start now so hurry up!" And turn around and walk to our classroom. Sandra took my hand and dragged me to the classroom and everyone just thinking what just happen to me and why I look like a Pokemon how have seen a ghost for the first time but inside my head is there a word it stuck inside my head, and that is the word "LOVE", and I don't know what to do so I just thinking what does she means.

In the class.

I got on my chair after few seconds Sandra came and sat next to me, and that makes my heart beat faster. All of a sudden I hear and voice behind me and I get a feeling that it was True, and I turn my head to see how it was but when I completely turn me head Ture raise up and start to applause and said: "Let's welcome the new lovebirds, and that's Tee and Sandra!" And everyone in the class to turn their head and look at Sandra and me with both happy and angry face, I got scared and tried to hind away, but it's too late, and I got a feeling this is going to be a long day...

After lunch time!

When I got up from the dining room, try to open my locker, but it was too hard, hard like a 50 kg rock is blocking the cabinet. When I finally got my lock off my locker, it blows up, and almost 200 paper in all colour fill up the floor, and I got shocked about how many paper I got inside my locker in one hour. I run to a teacher and ask if he has a big bag, and he gave me a big black bag, and I took it and said "Thanks!" And run back to my locker, grab all the postcard and paper inside the bag and start reading one after the other. "Congratulations, have a fun life!" And the other stood "Your betrayers; you don't care about your friends and leave with no word and dating with a girl. How rude of you. You are now not on anyone's friend zone, and no one won't talk to you anymore!" And many of the other posters just said: "We do not friend anymore!" And I got upset and angry and pulled out my shadow claw and slash the bag until the paper is too little not to be available to read and I have a heavy breath and let the tears down again in the same position.

Sandra P.O.V.

I was glad what happen in this morning, but why do there have to come and rule the perfect moment. When I enter the hallway, I see a lot of small colourful paper pieces all over the floor, and I run to see what just happen and the first I saw was Tee standing still and crying and have his shadow claw on his right paw and some paper pieces still raining down he just stood there and breath very hard. I run to him, grab his paw and start hugging him hard and ask. "What just happen and why are you so upset?" And almost let the tears down and no answer but he turned around and hugged me back. I don't know what just happen, but I all of a sudden I got all the weight in front of me and started falling on Tees body and when I look up at him, and he has his eye close but still breathing and some tear on his cheek. "Oh no, he has passed out!" I thought and tried to get out, but I can't because Tee is hugging me like a lock and I try to snap out but I can't. I was red and feel the embarrassed that they lay in the middle and hugging each other, I don't want anyone to come and see what there were doing. All of a sudden Tee lose his grab and Sandra got a chance and took his body on my back and walk through the hallway to the school nurse and leave him on the bed and holding on his paw and wait for him to wake up.

The End


	4. Chapter 3 Repair A Broken Heart

Publish 10/02/2016

Story Date: Unknow.

First Update: 08/04/2016

Ha-ha. That was FAST. I didn't know how long this story will be. One chapter = one day but this day ends up with two chapters and I didn't know how to continue this chapter on chapter 2 The Third And Will Be The Last One. So here you go. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

Tee P.O.V

I didn't remember what just happen, the only thing I remember was I huge someone and pass out after that I don't remember. When open my eye and the first thing I see was a white coloured ceiling and I got a medicine smell and I got a feeling that I and at school nurse room. I got a hard holding on my right paw so I try to turn on my head and look how it was. "I can't believe it." Sandra was lying on the bedside and holding my paw while she where sleeps. I look on my watch and it was "16:58" I thought to myself and try to close my eye, but I open my eye again and shout out "Wait, Five already!" I got up really fast and let Sandra paws and I ran to my classroom and hope my teacher is still there, but no one was there so I go to my locker and it's still open and inside of it was a last post card and it said. "To my love!" I don't how it was from so I open and read. "Hi Tee. This is Sandra and I have tried to puzzle one of the notes and I made it and you may ask how and the answer will me I don't know how I made it, when I have read what you friend have written to you and I felt bad, but I will keep our promise and that is. No matter what happen, we won't let each other go. So I am going to keep going forward with you. I hope we can meet each other tomorrow same place and the same time. Love you." When I read the post card I sat down beside my locker and starts to let the last tear down. All of a sudden a shadow came close to me and hugging me with two icy paws around my neck and when I realise who hugging me and that is Sandra and she has some tears on her cheek, but her body was so cold that her tears has already frozen to ice before it land on the floor and we huge pretty hard.

Sandra P.O.V

I woke up to see how was yelling and try to open my eye, but not all the way up. When I finally completely open my eye was Tee already gone and I got up and walk through the hallway when I heard a bang from our locker and I ran to see how was smashing on our locker. When I arrive, I see few yellow rings glowing in the darkness and I knew that was Tee how just sit there and crying because theirs mail Tee got before he pass out. I start to move closer to him and feel wet inside my eye and on my cheek. The first thing I do was hugging him and make sure that he will be okay.

Tee P.O.V

I feel much better when someone hugs me when I was crying and I can now smile and let me ring glow lighter so both of us and see each others face. I put my mouth close to her long, blue, icy and beautiful ear and said "You know what, I think I love you too because you be closes to me and I got many feelings about you when I see you." And smiling at her and she just said one word and that is. "Really!" And I answer. "I really got a feeling that after you gave me a wet spot on my face." And laugh a little bit and Sandra just blushes and return me to another wet spot on my lips and were holding there for a few minutes before the school's night guard a shiny Umbreon enter the hallway and see what we were doing and he said. "I don't want to interrupt you two perfect moments but I think you should do this at home or one where instead here now because I am going to close the school now." With a soft voice and both I and Sandra jump up and said nothing and grab our gears and exit the school as fast as we can and split up to return home.

Q&A on 18 February so ask on.


	5. Chapter 4 The Jealousy Twin

Publish 11/02/2016

Story Date: Unknow.

First Update: 08/04/2016

Don't know how I can write one chapter per day and publish them same day. Plan No Chapter on Saturday but one on this Sunday. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Tee P.O.V

I woke up and do my daily routine and then leave my house as usual and hope that Sandra is still there and waiting for. When I arrive at the same spot I meet her yesterday and yap, she there, but I got a feeling that she looks different today, but I can't see where so I walk to her and said. "Good morning my love, you look different from yesterday, but I think you still cute as usual." And smile at her and grab her paws and pull her while I try to walk to the school, but Sandra just pull me to her and I ask "What are you doing, we have to go to school before we got there was late." And that she agrees and start walking and we hold our paw and walk close to each other.

At the school.

Both of us have already taken our books and walk through the hallway when we see a Lucario and it was Sergey, "Shit, if he sees me, things going wrong." I thought to myself. The thing is the Sergey is my enemy and we both do think and always say. "Payback!" But now I didn't care about him and look at Sandra and start talking to her.

Third person P.O.V

Tee and Sandra were on the way through the hallway and Sergey see both of us and got a pretty evil plan inside his mind right now, so he fakes that he drops his pencil and get down to pick it up, but even Tee is in front of Sergey and he uses he's Bone Rush and put it in front of Tees paws. (they walk on two paws.)

Tee P.O.V

I saw the Bone Rush was coming and try to jump over it, but it was too late, I trip over and start falling and at the same time I try to let Sandra's pawn go, but she holds it so hard, I was pretty heavy for her to pull me up so we both start falling on the floor. I land on the floor with my back and Sandra on top of me and I almost pass out. It was heavy on my front and I look up and Sandra did the same but look down at me. We both starring on each other start to brush a little bit and I got very embarrassed by the position we both lying. Sandra starts to move closer and have some lips in lip position and then I got a feeling that someone stare at us. I pull Sandra away and got up. "Well, this should be interesting." I said and Sandra first look at me and they look the same direction and see almost 40 Pokemon and open their mouth and didn't say anything. The fact is that the girls like me and the boys like Sandra and they did not intently about that Sandra and I have a strong relationship and that we both were kissing. The boys got angry and girls got jealous, all they suddenly came Ms. Jenny the Nineties in the middle try to help both me and Sandra from everyone and its work. Everyone gave up on trying to get me and Sandra apart and we both were happy and I said. "Thank you Ms. Jenny, you save us from that big mess." I said and Sandra doesn't know Ms. Jenny so she just said. "Thank you!" And Ms. Jenny were happy to help everyone and then she walks into our classroom. "How's that?" Sandra ask and I remember I didn't tell her about Ms. Jenny. "She's our mentor and English teacher and she's very nice." I said and Sandra was just smiling and we got up and sit on one of the bench and wait until lesson starts.

Time Skip. Lunch Time

Today didn't we do that much for the lesson and I got many angry and disappointed looks and that makes me feel that I'm not one of the class any more. I took my plate and sat on an empty table and start to eat my lunch. I see Sandra was trying to get pass everyone to sit next to me, but she can't because all boy in our class try to block her pass to me and got pretty angry and walks up to them and ask. "Why are you guy blocking her pass?" And they just theirs head and look at me and Felicia the Bayleef said. "You idiot, what have you done, you said that you not interest at any girl and never want a girl in your life until you are 25 years old but now you have a girlfriend already. What a liar! No one will ever talk to you and we block her until you are 25!" I got shocked that there were taken for real even if I joke a little bit. I can't stand any more pushing Sandra away from me so I yell. "Stop pushing her and push me instead, I know you guys hate me after that thing happen in the hallway, but I'm not allowed anyone to push Sandra like that and I lie that I'm not interested at any girl but that was before I meet Sandra. The fact is that Sandra got my attention on her and the others haven't yet. Yes, Sandra is a normal Glaceon but her personality match for me and I like her or more than that, I love her okay, so let her pass throw you guy so she can be happy what ever happen." After that I stood still and say nothing and let some tears down on my cheek and one of my classmates Love the Nuzleaf (Name, not a word) just stood there and said. "Carry on like a baby you betrayers."

Sandra P.O.V

I can't stand here and just do nothing and watch Tee crying because he telling about his feeling, but it doesn't see that anyone except me because I know more about him than the other, even if we were only known each other in three days. Then I remember that my twin sister have lunch same time as me and she an Espeon and she can use psychic on me, I run around the hall to find her, it took a while before I found her and playing with her friends. "I need you to use your psychic me and lend me a lift to the other side of the hall now, hurry!" I said to her and she just said. "Why now, I thought you hate me when I use my psychic move for you." My sister just turns around and continue talking to her friends and I got pretty angry and same time worried about what can happen to Tee so I yell at her. "That's true, but now is emergency, please, my friends are in trouble and he needs me now so please, just use your psychic on me and lift me to another side of this hall." I yell and almost cry. "Wait, he? Do you have a boyfriend already. How is he, is he handsome?" My sister asks and I got mad and yell. "Stop talking and use psychic on me, I tell you about him later, but not now!" My sister just stands up and start to glow and feel how I start to fly up in the air like when both I and my sister were younger when we got a babysitter when our parents were on the night shift on their work. I got pretty high and start charging up my ice beam and fired in front of Tee and make an ice wall around him and my sister put me behind the wall there Tee is and then my sister use psychic on herself to get over the icy wall to see who her sister dating with.

Tee P.O.V

Sandra was running to me but then I start to fall backwards and land on his back, both Sandra and her sister run to me to help me up, when they got close enough they see me bleeding both inside my mouth and on my paws. Sandra fall on her knee and hugging and crying and I try to hug her back but I was too injured and that make me paralyses and only thing I can do is speaking so I said "Hi dear, nice to see you two. Sandra, is that your sister or what?" I ask her and she just look at me with a shocking face and said. "How did you know that she's my sister?" Sandra asks. "I don't know, just got something in my mind, that's all. And I'm not sure if you have other friends then me or you love, so I just got a feeling that your sister and after all, she one of the Eevee family too and that's why. And what's her name?" "Oh, good thinking and you guess right, she my sister and her name are Andrea and we are twins." Sandra presents her sister Andrea to me and I said. "Nice to meet you and it looks like you two each other, I'm jealous about you two, I want a brother or sister that we can play with, but I don't have any." And try to smile but can only for a little bit.

Andrea P.O.V

I got pretty jealous how my sister was dating and he is pretty nice and care about others, but I don't understand how he can be so much damaged and still talking and smiling. I got to know more about him and I want to be friend with him. When I start to open my mouth, the ice wall got a hole and an Audino face show up and I didn't know how it was until both Sandra and Tee said. "Oh, hi Annette. Nice that you can come here." Sandra smiles at her and Tee was trying to sit up, but halfway up and he falls down on the floor again.

Third person P.O.V

"What's going on and why are there an ice wall in this corner?" Annette ask worried and see Tee pretty injured and Sandra got up and walk to her sister and said. "Use psychic on Annette and get her over the wall before thing going wrong." And Andrea starts to glow again and the Audino were flying over the wall and land beside Tee and ask what just happen and Sandra starts to tell her what just happen and earlier and when Sandra Finnish the story Tee enough healing so he can move again and he thanks Annette for everything and Tee said to everyone to back up a little bit while he were charging up a powerful shadow ball that can smash through the ice wall and we all walk through the wall and everyone just let all of us through the mess.

Sandra P.O.V

Andrea was still thinking how can Tee still so happy even all of his friends have left him. Can it because Sandra is with him or what. It was just like a storm inside Andreas mind, she tries everything to hide her feeling, but since both I and Andrea have a very strong connection that we can communicate with each other without open their mouth. Sandra turns around and giggle at her sister and sent a psychic wave to Andrea and she got brushed and walk away from us and back to her friends. Tee look back and didn't see Andrea so he asks. "Where did Andrea run off to?" And I just grab his paws and said. "I don't know, she just turns red when I look at her and she ran away, anyway, we got free time now so what do you want to do." And they both were happy and play with each other through the day until thing gone wrong again. The End of this CHAPTER.

Keep asking for up coming Q%A 18/02/2016.


	6. Chapter 5 The New Crush

Publish 12/02/2016

Story Date: Unknow.

First Update: 08/04/2016

The plan is that there will be no upload on weekend but I got some Surprise I am going to start soon and you will enjoy it. Enjoy This one now.

Chapter 5

Tee P.O. V

I start the morning with some text I have been working on and it's almost Finnish when someone was knocking my door, I got up to the front door and open to see how it was and it was Sandra how just smiling and then jump on me and hugged me really hard. "Well Sandra, why are at my house so early in this morning, the school won't start until 2 hours?" I ask her and she answers. "Today is the day that I'm going to protect you from your friends to do bad thing again and can I come insider or not?" She asks. "Well, you already here and we will go the same way later, so come on in." I said and smile at her and give her a kiss behind her ear and she did the same but on my cheek. We got in and Sandra sees all of my papers and ask. "What's this? What kind of project are you working on?" "Nothing big just season two of a story that's all. I'm almost done for whole season when you knock the door." I answer her and she took and read one of the chapters.

Time Skip. No spooling for season one.

"So what do you want to do, we still have a half hour left before we have to leave the door?" I ask Sandra and the same time was trying to eat a berry. I got the wrong berry because I wasn't looking at what berry I took, when I took a bit I see a big red prickly berry and I knew what berry I took, Sandra was holing her mouth with her paws to not laugh. I throw away the tomato berry (Chilli in the real world!) on the desk and holing my mouth with one paw and run to the window and open and let my mouth go and a big flame came out from my mouth. Sandra got a joke in her mind and said. "Congratulations! You learn flamethrower." Came out her mouth and laugh pretty high and my parent got up to see how it was and the first thing they saw was a female Glaceon how just laughing and they ask. "Who are you and how did you come in?" My dad asks and he's a Flareon. "Hi, I am Tees l…" Sandra said, but I cut up her word and I return from the window and sighed. "She's my closes friend okay. It's time to go now, see you later." I said and grab both my and Sandra's bag pack and exit the door and run away. "Why did you stop me when I say love word?" Sandra asks and I answer. "Because if you or I tell them that we are in love, thing will end up pretty bad for me. I mean they are going to be my guardian and ask me have done today or that day. You know what I mean right." "Yap, it same as my family, but if they know that we are loveable they will spit me up with you and then we will never meet again. That's the rule in my family." "Wait, what, if your family know about us and then is game over for us!" I yell with shocking inside my body.

At School

Sandra P.O. V

The lesson have started and I was sitting next to Tee and he was pretty happy and that's made me happy too. This morning where everyone nice to both of us and many did say sorry and Tee got many looks and not bad, just good and there were happy and ask if he wants to be their friend and he accepted and they let me join them too. "Okay class, today we are going to talk about friend, apropos friends, someone here in the school have transferred into our class and I am going to give you guys some clue so you have to guess how it is. Okay, first clue. Is a girl." Ms. Jenny said and every boy in the class except Tee look up and try to think who can it be. But no one has no clue how can it be. "Okay, next clue. She on of Eevee family and are purple." Both I and Tee look up and open our mouth and say at the same time. "Can it be Andrea!" Everyone in the class turn around and staring at us. "How did you two know that?" Bager the Pikachu asks shocking and Tee answer. "Andrea is an Espeon and Espeon is both purple and one of Eevee family." "How did you know all of that fact?" Bager ask. "I was just reading about Eevee family few weeks ago and I met her yesterday after that fight you have with me. She can tell about herself later." I said. Ms. Jenny just smiled and said. "Good guesses both of you, you're right, your sister will start in our class Sandra." And everyone looks at be me and got a shock that I have a sister and everyone was so excited to see her.

Andrea P.O. V

I have a reason why I'm where transfer and the first reason is that very one where cheating on me and the second is that everyone didn't want her around and the third reason is that I got some feeling on someone in this class but I didn't expect there was so many handsome Pokemon in my new class when I enter the classroom. When looking around for my sister and I was her sitting next to my crush but when I look around I see a Jolteon and I was looking at him for a moment and he did the same to me before Ms. Jenny says to me to take a seat the seat beside Jolteon was and I walk up to him and sit next to him before I got a psychic wave and it said. "Good job dear sister, I know you jealous that you didn't start at this class, but it looks like you got a new crush." And I got pretty red when I got that message from my sister. Everyone was looking at me and thought that I was brushing because I was sitting next to a Jolteon and all of them were poking on Jolteon and said. "Come on dude, you have to take the chance now before she got another one. Josef." Ture said, laughing because Josef got brush when he hears that every time the new Espeon or Andrea look at him and I look away so he can't see me brushing.

Tee P.O. V

I don't know what just happen other side of the room and all the boy was looking at Josef and Andrea so I ask Sandra if she knows something. "Sandra, what's going on down there?" And her answer. "My sister has found a perfect person to her, that's all." And gave me a kiss on the cheek and enjoy watching what's going on down there and the same time Sandra was laughing at her sister and I just sit there and wait.

Lunch Time

Tee P.O. V

All three were sitting down at an empty table and start eating our food and I ask. "Andrea, why are you red whole lesson?" And everyone turn around and look at her and her sister Sandra answer. "That was because she finds herself home in the class." And send a psychic wave to Andrea to make her brush and made it. Andrea got redder than a Tomato berry and everyone was confused. When all three finishes their lunch, they got up and walk away. Half way up we meet Josef alone and Sandra push her sister to him and they smash into each other. "Have fun, I need to talk to Tee private, so you two can be together from now on. See you two later." Sandra said and grab on my paw and walk away. "Tee, wait, don't leave me!" Josef said and I just said. "I think we will leave you two alone and make some love now, okay see you two later." And I run away with Sandra. Both Josef and Andrea start to talk to each other and have some fun while I and Sandra got up to our locker, grab our books and put it inside our bag and sit down and wait until the class will start in a half hour. We both start to move closer to each other and soon we were kissing and no one will come and interrupt our moment now on. The End.

Q&A or Any questions Sent to this email: lolsester30qaa_gmail_com and the title: Happy Sad Year Q. if you don't want it to be on reviews.


	7. Chapter 6 Good Bye My Love (Valentine)

Publish 14/02/2016

Story Date: 14/02/2016

First Update: 08/04/2016

Atiwat: Hi Guys. I hope you have celebrated Valentine with you partner. The true is that I'm alone. No one is carrying about me but I do to the other but still I'm still lonely as always, so yeah. Yes Sandra is just a person or Pokemon in my mind that's all.

Sandra: You mean FanFic character.

Atiwat: Okay thanks but do you have to?

Sandra: No, but you were talking about me.

Tee: Guy stop bleat each other now and let the story begin.

Atiwat: Oh Yeah, when I write like this dose it means that I'm talking to the character in this story.

Sandra and Tee: S**t up and let the story begin.

Atiwat: Okay easy. Story will begin now.

Sandra: Thanks Arceus!

Atiwat: Do you believe in Arceus will help you?

Sandra: Come on do we have to go there.

Atiwat: No, just asking.

Tee: Come on I want to read the story. Let begin.

Atiwat: Read? I thought you where one of the character.

Sandra: Stop talking. Tee on your position and Atiwat. Back to the iPad and write everything happen okay. 3, 2, 1, Action!

Chapter 6 Valentine Special

Tee. P.O. V

"Wow, I can't believe it. No flight for one month about Sandra and me." I thought to myself. Yap, everyone have given up on me and Sandra and they let us do whatever we want and still be friends. Well, one month passed by pretty fast and I still working on my homework and season two of a story and today is a Sunday, but I can't remember anything special today so I am working on my stuff. Until my front door start to knock and I got up to see how it was. When I open the door, I got an icy wind in my face and I start to freeze. It was Sandra who uses her icy wind, but not a strong one for me. "Hello dare. It's a beautiful day and still you use your icy wind on me! And who brings you here?" I ask her and she asks. "Do you want to go out with me today?" "I think I can beside our home hasn't to be done until Wednesday, so yap. I can. What do you want to do may I ask you?" I ask her and she answers. "I want to go first to the cinema and then to the amusement park so bring pretty much poke dollar today okay." I got shocked that she wants to do two big things in one day, beside the clock is just 8 am and the amusement park won't open until 10 am and cinema is already open so we can do both of them. "No problem, I got pretty much money so don't worry." I say to Sandra and walk in my room, grab my wallet, look inside, 500 poke dollars, walk to my parents and say. "I am going out with friends. See you later." And close the door, grab Sandra paw and walk to the cinema.

At Cinema

Tee P.O. V

We enter the cinema and looking for, which movie we going to watch. "Do you have any plan what kind of film you want to watch or not?" I ask her and she answers. "I think I want to see that." And point at the post with two Eevees holding their paw with a sad face and the titles was. "Leave or Stay" I was looking for the prize on the poster and it said 75 pokes dollar per Pokemon and I just said. "Okay Sandra, we can watch this over and the prize is 75 poke dollars so yap. Let's grab some ticket and let the movie roll." And grab her paw and go to the cashier and order two tickets to the movie and two menu snacks for 150 poke dollars and I got shocked for how we got all of that for a pretty low prize and two tickets will cost 150 poke dollars so I ask. "May I ask you, how do we get all of this for so low price?" And both cashier and Sandra just laugh at him while I gave 150 poke dollars to cashier and gave us the bill, two tickets and two snack menus with some hearts on it and the cashier said. "You funny boy, but hurry up, the film will start soon you two lovers, maybe don't want to miss it. Go on!" I was confused what was going on but I just grab our stuff and go the hall with Sandra, take our seat and enjoy the movie.

The End of the movie

Sandra P.O. V

The movie was full of romantic and the story line was just like our first week at the school and but happier than our story. The hall was full of lover and I was happy that we but to watch a movie together. We were about to leave the cinema before I look at an Eevee evolution group that they look like my old friends so I walk up to them and ask. "Erika, is that you?" And she turns around and she me and she got shocked because we haven't met each other in many years so we run into each other and hug. Tee just walks up to us and was confused what's going on so he asks. "Sandra, how's theirs?" And I was going to present Erika but she holds her mouth with her paws and said. "Sandra, do you have a boyfriend, I'm jealous." "Em, yes, I do now and I'm his love and protector of the other so yeah. Tee, This is Erika and a very good friend of mine for being a Leafeon." "Oh, hi dear Erika, my name is Tee and I'm Sandra's boyfriend and her protector too. Nice to see you." Tee said and all the girl in the group fell apart with a smile and Tee got pretty confused, so I just grab his paw, walk to the exit and said. "See you later!" And run away with Tee to the amusement park.

The way to the amusement park

Tee P.O. V

I got more and more confuse every step I take because everywhere is decorated in pink and heart shape stuff hanging on the window, cars and trees. Then I look at the cinema bill. 100 pokes dollar from ticket and 50 pokes dollar for love menu and on top of the bill was cinemas name and hearts around it. Then I remember that I forgot to check my calendar before I leave, but still I got a feeling that I miss something today but I don't know what. I look back and I see the few Eevee evolution wall behind us and one of them look like Erika so I got closer to Sandra and whisper to her. "Why are you friend following us?" Sandra just turn around and said. "What do you mean?" "Look behind us." And Sandra did what I said and she looks back and sighed. "Maybe they on the way to the amusement park too, just ignore them, okay." And we were running last 100 meters. Luckily they were on the way to open the gate when we got there and we enter the shop to buy a day ticket. "Hi dear, what can I do for this lover?" The amusement park cashier asks and I answer. "We want two whole day tickets, please." And her answer. "Okay, one love ticket and that will be 200 poke dollars." "Wait, only 200 poke dollars. Last time I was here one ticket is 200 poke dollars. What's going here in this world." And I just got more confuse and give the cashier 200 poke dollar. "Thanks and here your ticket and please, put this around your neck and show the staff before you get on the ride okay, Happy Valentine day!" Wait I got something in my mind. "Yes, I got one more question, can you tell me today's date?" "Today's date is Sunday 14 February." Then I got shocked and yell. "How can I forget one of the most imported day in the world, how stupid can I be!" Holding my head and shake it and the other in the shop just laughs even Erika and her friends laugh too.

Time Skip… Hmm. To lunch? Yes Lunch time

The time is 14:38 and we walk up to Erika and let her and her friends join us for the lunch we all order our lunch and everyone got a normal lunch menu but both I and Sandra got a very special menu. All of our food was in the shape of a heart and a note beside it and it said Romantic menu and Erika just yell. "Why did only you two got a fancy and cute lunch, then me and my friends!" "I don't know, this is my first time at the amusement park this kind of day and maybe because we got this around our neck." I answer her and show her my card how hanging on my neck. Erika looks at it and said. "Ohhh, you look so handsome in this photo of you." And I got blush and said. "Don't mention it." And smiling while she turns around and read the text behind it. "Lucky you, here, read it loud, okay." And I handed out my paw and grab my card and ask. "Why should I?" "Just read it loud so all of us hear okay, go on." And I did what she wants me to do and I start reading. "Info, this is a very special offer for you how got this card. Before you do something is this amusement park, please show this card to a staff and get a romantic luxury offer from the thing you at like. Rides, food or snacks, games and buy photos. Notes. If you got this card, you most enter with your partner because this card won't work if you are alone or have the same cone. That's what it said on this card so does that mean all special offers we got was because both I and Sandra got this card, very nice." "Yes lucky." Erika said and I ask Sandra. "Did you know about this or just exception?" And she just blushes and said. "Yes, I was searching for a few days now so I know this was coming." "So that's why you want to me you hang out with you today. Thanks for not forgetting about this like what I did, I have so much fun with you today. Thank you!" And I walk up to her, hugging, and gave her a kiss on the lips and she just returns me with her tongue and I did the same. Erika and her friend turn red when they see me and Sandra plays with our mouth and two of them walk away and hind behind a big tree. (There was two boys and two girls counting Erika one of the girls in the group.) All of us have already eaten up our lunch and I saw two of them walk away to a tree and hide there and I stop and said. "I got a feeling that one more lover is going to do the same thing as me and Sandra did, should we go and watch if they love showing up?" And Sandra nods her head and jump off her chair and I grab her paw and walk around the wall so they don't see us. Erika and her friend (Boyfriend in secret) follow me and we look at the hider behind a corner and they were about to moving close to each other. I put down my backpack and trying to find my camera and Sandra just ask. "What are you doing?" "Trying to find my camera and take a shoot on our new lover if they say they not a lover." I answer and grab my camera, zoom in on both of them and finally they kissing each other and I took a few shoots with them and put my camera back in my backpack and walk up and sitting on the grass and waiting till they found that they were spotted. "Tee, what are you doing?" Sandra asks. "Let they spotted me, that's all." I answer her question and waiting. It has been gone a few minutes and they still on the move and the other have already walked up and still next to me. Sandra didn't wait and make her first move on me and that was pushing me so I landed on the grass and then she came and lay down on me and continue with the thing we start earlier. Erika was jealous that all of her friends were kissing so she turns around to her half boyfriend and ask him. "Should we do it too?" And his answer. "Why not." And start with kissing each other.

Ten minutes later.

Still, Tee P.O. V

I push away Sandra general and said. "I need a little break, Sorry for ruling our moments." "No problem. I was going to you to pretty soon." And both of us got up and other Pokemon stop kissing and look at us. Erika and the other already stop and watching at us and they ask. "How can you two kissing so long time without breaking?" And I didn't know how to answer that question and then we all hear many loud applause and whistles and we look around. There was more than 100 other Pokemon looking at us and everyone yells. "Happy Valentine Day!"

One of the staff came to us and said. "Nice kisses party your six have deer. This is pretty good idea you six gave us so we hope you will come back next Valentine day and do the same thing again." With a big smile and everyone got blush and I just answer. "I'm not sure because next Valentine day will be on Tuesday and we will stick at the school but maybe we can come after school. What do you say Sandra?" And her answer instantly. "Sure, why not, sound a good plan." "Oh yeah, because you six have filled up this amusement park with love so we want you six to accept these gifts and remember about today and what you did to us today." The staff said and hold out six pink cards and I ask. "What kind of card is this? I never see this kind of card." "This is a give away card to lover but no one have ever shown this kind of show you did today and all staff here is very proud what you six did today. And keep theirs card around your neck you two and the other four, can you please follow me. I got something to do with you." He gives both me and Sandra the pink card and walk away with the other. "Lucky for us right." I said and Sandra just jumps up on my surprise that I fall backwards and on the grass again and she said. "Break times over, let's continue our work." "What, are you in heat are what?" I ask her and just answer. "Just kissing heat, you taste so good back then and I want some more so please?" I just blush of the embarrasses the word she just said and bends down and start kissing again, but this time it's longer than I though and hoping that no one will come and interrupt our beautiful moments.

30 minutes later

One more Tee P.O. V

Tee: Why are there still my P.O. V

Atiwat: Sandra, what's wrong. Why can't I go to your P.O. V?

Sandra: I don't want anyone to know what I think about this part of the story.

Tee: What do you mean?

Sandra: Do what you want, but don't do it in my P.O. V

Atiwat: Why?

Sandra: Because the story will be rated M and I don't want it.

Tee: Rated M?

Atiwat: You mean +18. Are you thinking about male and female lying around and do stuff or what. *Laughing*

Sandra: *Blush* I dare you, saying that word again, I am going to kick your ass!

Tee: Sandra, take it easy and let's return to the story.

Atiwat: I'm the writer, you can't just jump on the story without me.

Sandra: Then start writing the story so we can get the hell out of here!

Atiwat: I still need to know why can't I write on your P.O.V.

Sandra: If you go into my P.O. V, the story will increase from T to M and I don't want it to happen. *Angry*

Atiwat: Oh, you mean S** scene.

Sandra: Okay, that's it. You get down here so I can kick you ass! *Blushing and anger*

Atiwat: How? :P

Sandra: Okay, you ask how and I will show how. *Make a tinnitus sound*

Atiwat got sucked into the Internet world (This story's world)

Tee: How did you do that?

Sandra: Secret my love!

Atiwat: Well, I transform into a Glaceon. Thanks for that. :l

Sandra: Let's continue what we were talking and then continue with our story. *Evil look*

Atiwat: *Sweat drops* I'm sorry.

Sandra: Sorry, you say.

The flight begins.

Tee: Sorry, The story will continue now later. Guys, stop fighting.

Tee P.O. V

"5,4,3,2,1,0 that's it. They break world record on kissing!" I random Pokemon said loudly and both I and Sandra jump up and was confused what was going on. We look around and see 5 cameras and 2 drones pointing at us and our friends just smile at us and we hear a lot applause. "Guys, what's going on here?" I ask the other and Erika answer. "You two have broken the world record for longest kissing Time in public." And laughing. "How long have we done it?" Sandra asks. "Look behind you two." And pointing at a stopwatch. Both Sandra and I turn around and look at the watch. "38:28" "Wait, have we kissed so long?" I ask a random Pokemon and his answer. "Yap, I don't know how, but you did it." Both I and Sandra just blows away and a Wigglytuff walk up to us and gave two frames and our name and I said my name but when Sandra told her name Wigglytuff got sick and said. "You can't be one the Mr. Borg's daughter, Sandra?" "Yes, that's me." Sandra answer her question and everyone got a shock except Tee who don't know how Mr. Borg is, so I just stand there quietly and then more and more reported storming in at both me and Sandra and ask 100 questions at the same time. "Sandra, do you have any backup plan on!" I yell at her.

Sandra P.O. V

Atiwat: Yes, is finely her time. :D

Sandra: Why are you so happy?

Atiwat: Two reason, first one is that is too little p.o.v on you and the second reason is that I little tired of writing only on one Pokemon all the time.

Sandra: So, you don't like my love. *Crack*

Atiwat: *Sweat drops* I like him too, but is that is just boring to just write only one Pokemon. *Seized on axis*

Sandra: Boring uh.

The fight starts again.

Tee: Stop fighting and go back to the story!

I saw Andrea behind a tree and I send her a psychic wave to her and she starts to glow and I was flying but not Tee. "I said pick Tee up too!" I yell at her and she yells back. "I tried, but Tee is a dark type and psychic don't have any effect on him!" "I got an idea, use psychic of reporter and send them fly while we run away!" I yell at her and she let me down first then all of a sudden all reporter around Tee fly high up in the sky and we got the chance to run away. We got outside the amusement park when I heard someone was falling on the ground and I look back and saw Tee laying down and I saw a dart on his neck. I run back to him and try to help him when I hear someone say "I sorry sis." And it was my sister and she was crying and I walk to her and ask. "Why are you crying and don't you help me?" And her answer. "I'm sorry but one of dads Assistant was reading my mind when you leave the house and have told everything I know about you two and trying to find you two, but now that they and found Tee maybe this I'll be your last time to Tee face and face." Then I feel someone grab my back paw and I look down. It was Tee how was fighting both sleep powder darts and trying to talk to me. "Well, game over for us two, but it was really nice to both meet and be you love, well, looks like a goodbye to both of us. We maybe see each other again in a very long time." And try to sit up. I was shocked how strong Tee is even he was shot with dads the strongest sleep darts so I sit down in front of him, give him the last kiss on his lips and he tries to give me his entrance card with a photo of him and let is hanging around my neck, he on his limit and almost lost all his force and I was crying. He uses his last force and remove my tears from my cheek with his tongue and said. "Salty but I like it my love…" He lost all his force and falling on the ground and pass out. I try to wake him up but nothing happens. My dad walks up to me and said. "What an incredible boy you got there, he was awake in the whole 10 minutes, even if I use the strongest dart." "Why do you have to this to me. You said you happy to see me smiling and all the smile has come from his boy and if you apart me from him, you will never see me smiling again." I said while I cry. "Let me think of it little more." My dad said and I look up at him and ask. "What do you mean?" "That means that I'm going to give him a chance to show me that he is perfect for you or not." He said and smile a little bit and I look at him and said. "Are you to give Tee a chance to prove that he's my love, but how?" "By testing." Dad answer and pick a Chesto Berry out of his car when he sees Tee has moved one very long distance and he asks if someone has moved him but no one did. "Wait, he still has some force left." And see Tee open his backpack, grab a box and eat some medicine and Sandra, Andrea and theirs dad walk up to see what Tee were doing and they see a box full with various colour medicine and on top of it, it said Tee's home made first ad medicine made from berries. All of a sudden Tee start to move again and he got up and said. "What kind of test are you going to be testing on me." Half awake. Everyone got shock how Tee raise up half full power so my dad ask. "How did you do that?" "Well, yes, I did get shot and after that I was trying to find my emergency medicine on outside pocket on my backpack, but all the medicine was inside pocket so I try to open my backpack when I fall apart on the ground and start talking to Sandra got get some force to use a psychic move on my back pack I can only get on medicine so I use psychic on the Chesto medicine and I took one and some force so I can move to my backpack, grab the box, pick up one more Chesto, one citrus, one Oran and one Pecha medicine and eat up all of them to get enough force to do that I'm doing now." Tee walks back to his backpack, grab a Citrus berry and eat up to get some more force and walk back to us and ask. "Should we go on and testing me or not?" "I think I don't have to any more. I already got everything was going to test you." My dad said and both I and Sandra just said. "What!" And my dad just turns around to his car and look back at us and said. "Tee, you have shown me that you care about the other and always right thing where ever you go and I like it. Take good care of my daughter while I not around her okay." Both I and Tee run to each other and hugging and almost cry because we got to be together from now on. Andrea got very jealous and sad. "Lucky you, I would like to have Tee to in my life too, you know." "Sounds nice but your sister got me first and I think you and Josef will clear the test too. He, just like me. Caring and nice too, like me, so go on. And make sure that you embarrassed to take over you when you ask him for a date." Andrea just blushes and run away again.

Sun set

Third person P.O. V

"Wow, what a day we have today Sandra and bonus, we are going to be loved for the rest of our life." Tee said and holding Sandra paw and looking at the sun set. "Thanks to you. You save both of us from being apart from each other." Both of start to move and touch each other mouth. The End.

Sandra: Why did you stop.

Atiwat: Because I'm tired, okay, today have I been working on it in 8 hours with only ten minutes break come on, just give me a break.

Tee: Oh, I just want to touch her.

Atiwat: Touch Her?

Tee: I wonder how would it feel like doing the next level on her.

Sandra: Her, how her?

Tee: I mean you. *Kissing*

Sandra: Tee stop touching me like that, Andrea! I need your help.

Andrea: Hi, what's wrong?

Sandra: Use psychic on Tee so he can stop touching me like that.

Tee: No respect to a boy how is in he**

Atiwat: Wait, Tee, don't do this when writing is in progress!

Tee: Come on Sandra. I know you in he** too, so just accept me now.

Atiwat: Oh, now I remember. Sitrus berry makes Tee in he**. F**k, why now.

Sandra: Thanks that you are saying now idiots.

Atiwat: Everyone, push Tee away from Sandra before Tee starts moving to the next level hurry.

Tee: Come on guys. Don't be so rude. *Using psychic on everyone in this room*

Atiwat: Shit I can't reach my iPad and that mean this scene will still go and it will write everything happen here.

Sandra: Tee, stop, this isn't funny any more or we can do this later after the IPad stop writing okay. *Ping*

Atiwat: Yes, one percent left, the IPad will die soon.

Sandra: Good, this scene will be cut out.

Tee: Come on. I want this to be on the chat too. I am going for this.

Andrea: Don't do this, I can't watch you two doing this.

Sandra: Tee, don't push it does't push it. Aaahhh!

*IPad Shout Down*

Atiwat: Pew... That was close. See you later and Happy Valentine day.

Text to me if you have any question or not happy with to lolsester30qaa_gmail_com


	8. Chapter 7 Break Time

Publish ... Can't remember. Sorry. I think it was week 7.

Update 01/04/2016

Chapter 7

*Ping* Atiwat: Yes, full charge, time to the story again.

Back in the Story World

Atiwat: Guys I'm back!

Tee: Good morning director. What just happen?

Atiwat: Why are on top of Sandra. Don't tell me you just have…

Tee: Have what?

Andrea: Yap, they did and I want to do it too.

Atiwat: Do what?

Andrea: Same as Tee did with Sandra but I want to do it with you. *Start to moving closer to Atiwat*

Sandra: Stop! No more this kind of thing. Tee, use psychic before Andrea starts moving again.

Tee: Okay. *Using Psychic on Andrea*

Atiwat: *Smelling* What's that smell. It's really weird. *Look up and blush*

Andrea: Don't look at me like that.

Atiwat: Sorry. Didn't mean to!

Tee: Okay guys. Time to start. We don't whole week you know right.

Atiwat: *Grab the iPad* Okay, sorry, now on your mark. 3,2,1 Action.

Tee P.O. V

Way to the school

Both I and Sandra was on the way to the school when I see a news article in the newspaper so I run into the box and grab the free newspaper and read. "Did you miss kiss party yesterday at the amusement park?" And I am checking whole newspaper until I found that article and on the photo was all six of us were kissing on the grass and then show it to Sandra and she got blush because she sees herself in a newspaper. Soon after, Ture came behind us and ask. "What kind of article where you two read about?" I jump up and hind the newspaper behind me and try to put it inside my backpack. "Nothing special, I am just looking around a bit." "Okay, then what's this?" And pick you another newspaper up "Then what's this?" And I answer quickly. "That's? I don't know about that is!" And try to lie but Ture just ask. "And why do this Umbreon and Glaceon have to same clothes as you two have today?" "Maybe they have the same clothes style as us." And Ture look angry at me and said. "I know your lying because you bad at lying and I know that because we know each other in two years now!" "And if I'm not lying?" I ask him and he saw one of the words on the article and said. "Then why are there you name on this article!" And I finally said. "Okay, that's was us, are you happy now. I don't want to talk about it and can we go the school now!" And grab Sandra's paw and run away from Ture and blush of the article.

School end.

Sandra P.O. V

Both I and Tee got up to us and ask what's just happening yesterday. Both of us don't want to talk about it so we run away from the school as fast as we can. We stop at the train station and gave each other a kiss and said goodbye and spirit up for the day. The End.

Sandra: Why did you write so little?

Atiwat: Because my teacher said I have to take a break from this story this week, so I am going to give you too few days holiday so have fun without me okay.

Tee: Wait, you go to the school too?

Atiwat: Um, yes I do and I'm 15 years old and go the 8 grade too just like you two.

Sandra: Why?

Atiwat: Because I am working on another project on Swedish and I got pretty much confuse because you two is on it too but not in Pokemon version. I got mixed up with Swedish and English, so my teacher said no more writing this week on this story and concentrate on the Swedish project so I can't write any more for this week. I may return on Thursday.

Tee: Oh, you mean no writing in two days. That's sucks.

Atiwat: I know, but I have too.

Sandra: Thing of this. We can do whatever we want to do.

Tee: So you mean we can have ***!

Atiwat: Just make sure no egg came out okay.

Tee: *Blush* Whatever you say.

Sandra: Aren't we too young for this?

Atiwat: You said you did it yesterday after iPad died.

Andrea: *Walk up and hug Atiwat* Don't leave us okay.

Atiwat: I promise myself I won't leave you and this story. And to tell the truth, I'm really happy to write this story. I got to go now you all later.

The End.


	9. Extra! Meanwhile

Publish 16/02/2016

Story Date: Unknow.

First Update: 08/04/2016

Sorry. I got so much thing to do at school so I don't have time write a story but I can do this for fun. Enjoy.

Meanwhile in Story World.

Tee: *Eating a berry* Oh, I which Atiwat should be here with us today.

Sandra: Yeah. We have such a fun day. Wait, what berry are you eating?

Tee: *Take one more bit* Sitrus berry, what's wrong?

Sandra: No, don't eat that berry. Come to think of Sitrus berries. We ate one of theirs when we were in the town first day we meet. But why didn't turn into that mode, you have when you eat a Sitrus berry?

Tee: What mode are you talking about?

Sandra: Um, you turn on your he** when you're at a Sitrus berry. *Blush*

Tee: Wait, you say I'm in he** when I eat a Sitrus berry. Come to thing of the first day we meet. I don't remember when I reach my house. That's weird.

Sandra: Maybe you he** turn on when you reach your house. *Ping*

Tee: Ey. The iPad still here. *Pick up iPad and read the mail*

Atiwat: Oh S**t, I forgot my iPad. Make sure that the iPad don't write on its own.

Tee: Let's say we start where we was doing. *Touch Sandra and kiss her on her body *

Sandra: Stop, doesn't do this to me.

Tee: Come on, I need you now. *Rubbing Sandra's body*

Sandra: *Blush* Andrea, Erika! I need your help now.

Andrea and Erika: Hi. What's wrong?

Sandra: Tee start to move on me. Please, get him from me now.

Andrea: Not this again.

Erika: Again?

Andrea: Yes. Last time the iPad died when start Tee moves on Sandra.

Sandra: Stop talking and help me before he starts and I don't want this to happen now.

Tee: Hehe. Again? What are you three talking about? *Using psychic on everyone*

Andrea: Why do you have to invite us to see you two doing that! *Ping*

Erika: What was that?

Sandra: The truth is that Atiwat forgot he's iPad here and we not sure if iPad is written or not.

Andrea: *Using psychic on iPad* Oh no!

Erika and Sandra: What's wrong?

Andrea: Two reason. First one, I can't reach the iPad and the second one is that iPad is full charge and still charging and here the worst one, iPad's writing program is still on so we got a big problem.

Sandra: What! No, Tee stop, we can do this after we turn off the iPad.

Tee: But I don't want to wait. Here we go!

Andrea and Erika: No, Stop! Don't do it!

Sandra: I dare you. If you push me, I'm going to… Aaahhh!

Tee: Oh man, this feel good. Kind a miss this feeling, but I don't remember where!

Outside Story world

Atiwat: F** k, how can I forgot my iPad in there. I have to get it to get it now. Got so much homework to do with it.

Back to the Story world.

Sandra: Stop, I can't handle it so pleases stop.

Andrea: Please stop. I can't watch it! *Blush and try to look away*

Atiwat: Sorry guy, but I just come here to pick my iPad and return to my world. *Walk pass by*

Andrea: Hi dear nice to see you!

Erika: How's that?

Andrea: You don't know! He's the writer of this story and he's the one how keeps it alive.

Erika: Oh, I miss something imported.

Atiwat: *Grab the iPad and look around at it* Okay guys, I was going to leave soon so what happen? *Look up and blush*

Tee: What do you see us doing! *Ping*

Atiwat: *Angry look and cracking the hand* What did I just tell you guys to do!

Sandra: We can e-explain. *Scared*

Atiwat: *Fired ice beam until everything turn into iceberg* Stay in there until I return! Good night! *Exit the story world*

The End

Any question? Send it to lolsester30qaa_gmail_com


	10. Extra! Meanwhile 2

Publish 18/02/2016

Story Date: Unknow

First Update: 08/04/2016

Sorry for not publish yesterday. That was because I have to sleep early and that's because I am going to ski today. Yeah! This meanwhile will be little dirty but no scene so don't worry. This meanwhile was supposed to publish yesterday and everything in this one is playing yesterday so think that this meanwhile is published 17/02/2016. Enjoy the dirtiness! Just kidding. Enjoy!

Meanwhile, 2

iPad teleport into the story world somehow... Story's iPad.

Next morning.

Tee: Good morning, what just happen and why are we all wet?

Andrea: You don't want to know.

Erika: Prr. I thought I wouldn't survive iceberg, he fired last night.

Tee: He? How do you mean. The only thing I remember from yesterday was that Sandra told me that I have something call he** mode that activate when I eat a Sitrus berry.

Sandra: Yap, we did and we not finish yet so get ready! *All red*

Tee: Not finish? What are you talking about and why are your face all red. What happen to you ice blue face.

Andrea: Oh no, Erika! We have to go before it happens again! You know what I mean.

Erika: Okay. Let's get the h**l out of here and talk about other thing and let them have fun alone.

Tee: Girls, wait, are you going to leave me with a red Glaceon. I not sure if I want to stay here with her now.

Andrea: She wants you now and I'm sure you will enjoy it. Help her out from that mode before she gets any worse.

Sandra: Please! Let's finish with the thing we were doing earlier. *Holding a Sitrus berry in front of Tee*

Tee: No thanks, I don't want to be in that mode now.

Sandra: Come on. You know how much I need you right now. *Rubbing on Tee body really fast*

Tee: Stop! It tingles, hahaha. Stop! I think you do it wrong.

Sandra: Show me how to do if you know how to do.

Tee: Em, okay. Here we go. First thing we do is that we rubbing on the…

Five minutes later

Tee: Okay, then we touch here a little hard. Um, why are you wet here and not the other spot?

Sandra: Come on. Look at where you are touching me right now. *Giggle*

Tee: *Look down and blush* Um, sorry. I didn't mean to.

Sandra: Don't worry. Is okay, continue rubbing down there. It's feel good.

Tee: Em. Okay. *Blush and start rubbing again*

Two minutes later

Sandra: Come on. Pull it in.

Tee: I'm not sure if we are going to do this. *Bzz, Bzz*

Sandra: What was that?

Tee: It's the iPad, I mean story's iPad. How did it get here?

Sandra: Is something on top of it.

Tee: *Grab the thing and read the mail* Oh is from Atiwat.

Atiwat: I don't know how it got there, but when I open my writing program, I see what was going so I send it to you two. Put it on Tee if you are going to have s** with Sandra so. More instruction on the packed and the reason I send it because I don't want to take care of an egg or a baby so do it for me. I'm coming in tonight before I have to go to sleep. And please, turn off the iPad before you do thinking. Later.

Tee: Well, we have to. If we have to turn you back to normal, so I do this for you with is on okay.

Sandra: Okay, sound good for me.

Tee: Yes. Let's begin. *Turn off the iPad*

Later that day in the school. (In real life)

Atiwat: Yes! No homework, no more thinking about Swedish text and I got two big things to do tomorrow.

My friend: What is second thing you going to do because I know we going to ski tomorrow.

Atiwat: Continue with my story of course dump a**!

Some time later at story world

Atiwat: Where are you guys. I hope they are close. *Snoring*

After few minutes following the snore sound he found both Tee and Sandra and Sandra on top of Tee and they are sleeping.

Atiwat: Nice that they can do it without iPad writing their private moment. *Walk to the iPad and start it up*

Tee: Hi there. Nice to see you that you can come to see us. Cute little Sandra, she has turned to normal blue now.

Atiwat: What do you mean?

Tee: You just have to see how much red she turns when you send us that package.

Atiwat: Okay, how was it. Did it feel kind of weird or good or what?

Tee: *Blush* I thought I won't survive that.

Atiwat: What! You almost died because you have s** with Sandra. How embarrassing. *Laughing*

Tee: Come on. She wants me over and over again. I think I c** five times I think.

Atiwat: Five time. Damn, that's pretty much.

Sandra: *Woke up* Hello, what did I miss?

Atiwat and Tee: Nothing!

Sandra: That was amazing but feel kind of weird after that.

Atiwat: Maybe because this is your first time.

Sandra: How did you know that?

Atiwat: I don't know, just guessing okay!

Tee: And why are you here. I thought you were doing your homework.

Atiwat: I don't have any homework any more and from tomorrow I can come back and continue writing on this story if you want.

Tee and Sandra: Yeah!

Atiwat: Oh, two more things to say the first one is that, Sandra. You have names day today on Swedish Calendar so Congratulations!

Sandra: Oh, thanks. *Happy*

Atiwat: And here's the second one. I will go to ski tomorrow and it's going to be fun.

Tee: Wow, that's fun. Have a fun day.

Atiwat: Thanks, I will write about this story when I am on the bus so don't worry. S**t, 9 PM already. Sorry and to sleep now. I will wake up 5 am tomorrow, so good night.

The End.


	11. Chapter 8 Oh no! My rings

Publish 20/02/2016

Write 18/02/2016

Finish 20/02/2016

Story Date 18/02/2016

First Update: 08/04/2016

Chapter 8

Atiwat: Yes. On the bus to Romme Alpine. Woo ho!

Tee: Nice.

Sandra: Yeah, have fun.

Atiwat: Thanks. Let's go back to the story okay.

Tee and Sandra: Yeah.

Tee P.O.V

"Oh, my head." I said to myself and try to get up for from the bed. "Well the snow and lay on the ground. Burr. So cold, do I have to go to the school in this weather, hell no!" Then the door knocks and I walk up to see how it was. When I open the door, I got a blizzard on me that I almost freeze to the ice cube. It was Sandra how uses blizzard on me and look very happy. Of curse, she an ice type, and snow/winter make all ice type Pokémon happy, but seeing Sandra so happy make me happy too. "Good morning Sandra. Nice to see you that happy." I said and try to smile, but I am freezing so much that I can't do anything. "Good morning my love. Did you just woke up?" Sandra asks and got shocked. "Yeah, what's wrong?" I ask her worried. "Your rings!" She yells and I just ask. "What's wrong with my rings?" Sandra yell and I got more confused, so I turn around and look at the mirror behind me. The first thing I saw was how my ring turn from Yellow to Gray and I got shocked and almost crying because my rings lose their colour, but after a few minutes later I saw how my ring got some colour back but not the same way it turns from yellow. Both I and Sandra see how my rings turn into a darker colour than before and both of us got a shock when it stops. "How did you do that?" Sandra yells in shock. "I don't know!" I yell at her. "Blue rings Umbreon reminds of something." Sandra said and try to remember a thing after thing. "You mean night guard in our school, he blue and he said that he's a shiny Umbreon and shiny is really rare, but still I don't know how my ring turn from yellow to blue." Meanwhile, I discussion with Sandra came my parents and saw us and said. "Well, this day has finely come." And try to look away. My mom just walks away and my dad stood there and say nothing but the only word came out worse. "Sorry." Both I and Sandra stood there confused and I said. "If you have something secret about this then you have to tell it now!" "Well, you were born with half normal and half shiny." My dad starts the story. "You knew that and don't tell anything to me!" I yell at him and he just continues the story. "When you hatch from your egg was you neck fur silver and we didn't know what to do so we took you to a doctor and check you. And he said that you shiny DNA haven't grown complete and it will take a wild before DNA have grown 100% so that's why we won't tell you about this until it's grow 100%." I just stood there and said nothing and look at myself with new colour. "I hope my friends remember me even if I just turn into shiny form." I said and look at Sandra how just stood there and shaking, I walk up to her, grab her head and lift it so we have eye contact and I ask. "What's wrong, why are you shaking like you freezing?" And few seconds Sandra looks up, smiling, jump up on me so I fall on the floor, hug me pretty hard and said. "I knew it, I knew that you are special." And let some tears down on me and I ask her. "What do you mean special?" Sandra just looks at me and try to remove her tears and start her story about the first day we meet. "Well. I was looking for someone how is special and will be good for me. When I enter the classroom, I got a feeling that someone were looking for me or love and then I saw you laying on your desk so I walk up to you and ask." "So that's why you walk up to me and ask if you can sit next to me. That answer on of my question to you." I said and smiled. "Yap. Okay. Then when I got an eye contact with you I got another feeling that you look not like other Umbreon I meet before. I mean, you eye colour was yellow like your old ring, but a normal Umbreon has red eye colour so I got that feeling right because you not like the other Umbreon I meet before." Sandra tries to continue her story but I just stop her in the middle and said. "Wow, actually, I haven't thought of that because I'm a Pokemon that didn't care about my appearance, so you got that one." And almost laugh. "Just shut up. Anyway, I was testing you the first day and see how nice you were. Don't think wrong, I had moved here one day before school start so yeah. I use both of them and testing you." And end her story. "So, did know this place before or not?" I ask her and she got little mad and said. "I told you, that was my first time I'm here in this town and I got lost first day when I try to go to the school." "Okay, I trust in you, but I think it's time to go to the school now." I said and try to raise up but Sandra have look me on the floor and just smile. "Here you stuff, now get the hell out of here before you two got late okay!" My dad said and lay my back pack beside of me. "I try, but Sandra look me on the floor so I can't get up!" I yell and look at him. There was some smoke coming out of his mouth and I knew what will happen. "Sandra, get off me before he fired any fire type move!" I yell at her and she got up. I took my backpack, grab Sandra's paw and run to the school before my dad fired a powerful flamethrower.

At the school's hallway.

Tee P.O.V

Half way throws hallway stair we meet up with both Andrea and Erika and they were about to looking for us, but they don't remember me so they ask Sandra. "What, have you found a new boyfriend!" Erika yells in shock and Andrea said. "What have you done. Have you dumped Tee. How can you do that." Sandra just laugh and I just said. "Ey. Girls is me, I am Tee. I got a new form that's all." "Yeah, you sound like Tee but he has no blue ring like you. I think you are Tee's twin." Andrea said and give Sandra a mad look. "Okay, ask me think that only Tee know." I said and almost got mad. "Okay, what's the most important think Tee have in his Back Pack?" Andrea asks and I just laugh. "Come on, got any better than my backpack?" I ask her at the same think take my first ad box and show her and she just looks away. "I don't believe in you." "Okay, call your dad at lunch time and ask him of my information, I know he knows pretty much about me now." I said and grab Sandra and walk away.

Time Skip - Lunch time.

Sandra P.O.V

I just can't believe how everyone in the school don't remember Tee. How much differently between normal and shiny. After all, they should recognise Tee because they know him longer than me. Everyone thought that the New Tee was Tee's twin or new in school and think I have abandoned Tee. Right now is Tee pretty sad and I feel sad too, because everyone have forgotten him. We were sitting and eat our lunch quiet. I saw Tee have some tears on his cheek so I move closer to him and hug him and try to make him stop crying. "How can I prove to everyone that this is my new form." Tee said pretty low and I just try to make him talk about other thing, then I remember what happened last Sunday and I start. "Tee, do you still remember what happened last Sunday?" "If you mean Valentine Sunday, yes I do, such a fun day." Tee said little happier and bend down to his backpack and try to find something.

A few seconds later he looks up and put on his pink card around his neck and smiled. "With this card around my neck make me happier and all of this is thanks to you." "Wow, you have that card in your backpack. Nice, I have mine too." I smile and bend down and pick up my pink card and put it around my neck. "This card will always keep me happy and remind me of the best day of our life. My cute lovely Glaceon." Tee said and kiss me on the lips.

Same time but other location. Erika and Andrea was on the way to diner hall.

Andrea P.O.V

"That new shiny Umbreon make me irritated and he is dating with my sister and she had abandoned Tee. How dare she." I said and got pretty mad.

"Why are you so mad, I thought you had no feeling for Tee." Erika said and look at me.

"Come on, everyone here in this school like him. Even you like him too." I said and we are at diners entrée.

"No, I'm not, beside I have a boyfriend so why should I have a special feeling about him." Erika said and blush at the same time try to look away.

We got I to the dining hall and half way throws we saw a wall of Pokemon how looking at the table they always sit. I use psychic on both me and Erika so we can get thrown the wall. When we got thrown the wall we look at the same direction as the other did and we saw a Glaceon and a shiny Umbreon were kissing each other. Then I saw that the Glaceon where my sister so I make a sound and both of them jump up and see everyone where staring at them. The first thing I saw on the new Umbreon was a pink card how hang around his head and I use psychic of the card to get a better view of the card. "Don't do anything stupid with that card, Andrea!" The Umbreon yells at me and give me an angry look.

I took the card and read the information on it and Erika got a shock and yell to me. "Wait, that's Tee card. We all got that card last Sunday!" "Okay, new Umbreon. Where did you get this card from?" I ask and he answers. "I'm not new. I am Tee and that card I got when I and Sandra where at the amusement park last Sunday." "I'm still not believing in you." I said and he said back. "Okay, compare me and the photo on the card and see for yourself." I did what he asks me for. I compare the photo and the Umbreon. I got shocked when I recognise that the Umbreon in front of me is Tee. I run up to him, hug him and said. "Sorry for not believing in you." And cry. He pet me on my head and said. "Don't worry, I glad that you on my side now." And smile at me. Erika was still not 100% sure so he let me go, walk to his backpack and try to find something. Even he finally found the thing he was looking for and he pulls it up. Erika got shocked when she sees the thing Tee were holding. "That's Tee's camera!" She yells and he nodded his head and turn it on. Tee was looking for a picture and when he found it, he shows Erika and she got blush and yell. "When did he took that picture!" "You mean me. I said stop to Sandra when we were kissing and pick up a camera out of my backpack and take the shoot when you were kissing. Of course I took a few shoots on me and Sandra when we are kissing too." And show them all the shoot he took that day.

Then we heard someone yell. "So that new article about Sunday kiss was you three!" I know how they mean so I let them answer the question. "Yes, it was us and from now on I will be the new Tee. I mean, I don't have my old body form any more, so now this is me and will always be." Tee yells to everyone and grab both me and Erika closer and hug all of us. Of curse, Sandra joins our group hug and all of us were smiling and be happy again. A few minutes later I got up to Sandra and said. "Sorry for that I didn't believe in you and Tee before and thought that you abandoned Tee." Sandra walks to me and hug me and said. "Don't worry sister. I did get shocked too when saw Tee's ring turn from yellow to blue." "Wait, you were in Tee house this morning!" I yell in shock. "Yes, I do every day, every morning will think go wild in Tee's house and most of them are very funny. Like when Tee was going to pick an Oran berry from a berry basket, but most of the time his picks a wrong one and always take a tomato berry and ate it." Sandra said and laughing and Tee just stood next to her and feel the embarrassed. "Do you have to tell everyone about this." Tee said and try to hide away. We all got to our locker and it looks like Tee got another problem. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Locker is hard like a stone." We all help Tee to get his locker up, when we got his lock out of his locker. It explodes and tons of paper ran out like a water stream. "No! Not this again!" Both Tee and Sandra yell. Everyone help and checking throw all the paper. All of paper was an invitation to their group, but Tee already has a group and that's our group. Now only 4 members and I am one of them, we always do everything together.

The End

Tee: What a chapter. *Smiling and look at his new rings*

Atiwat: Yeah. *Looking at the Calendar*

Sandra: I'm glad that all of you are glad.

Andrea: So how was it?

Tee and Sandra: What are you talking about?

Andrea: I mean, was it fun.

Atiwat: Fun?

Andrea: I mean red mode. *Laughing*

Tee: Oh, you mean that. *Blush*

Sandra: Em. I think so. *Blush*

Atiwat: F**k, I'll finish this story too late.

Tee: What!

Sandra: How can you.

Atiwat: I was too tired to write and I run out of idea okay.

Andrea: Well. Is better publish now then never publish it at all.

Sandra: Good point.

Atiwat: Okay. See you later. Have to go and publish this story if you want.

Everyone: Bye.

Text me to lolsester30qaa_gmail_com for any info or question


	12. Chapter 9 Mission Compelet

Publish 21/02/2016

Story Date 21/02/2016

First Update 08/04/2016

Chapter 9

Tee P.O.V

It was 9 in the morning and I still laying on the bed because I was up the whole night, I try to go up but I was too damaged to go up. Last night where both my family and Sandra's family eating dinner together in a restaurant and all of us have such a fun night when thing go wrong when I took Sandra for a little walk. After a few minutes walk we got up to a street gang and we didn't do anything until they start to attack me with no reason. I saw them moving closer to Sandra so I get up, stand in front of Sandra and try to protect Sandra with my last strange. They start to attack me until I faint but before I find someone yells at them and they run away.

I try to open my eye and I got a feeling that I not alone on my bed. When I finally open my eye and look on my side, I see a blue sleeping face and we were about 1 inch from each other. It was Sandra how was laying on my bed and I got surprised and jump off the bed and land on the floor. Sandra just opens her eye and look confused at me. "How the hell did you get in my bedroom?" I ask her with a shock face. "Good morning, I have slept with you whole night. Nice bed you got there." Sandra answers with a smile. "Have my parents allow you to sleep with me?" I ask her. "Yes, your parents are very nice to me and they even allow me to stay how long as I will." Sandra said and walk up to me. "How did she do that, last time I have my friend here and my parents allow her to stay only 3-6 hour." I thought to myself. "Tee, can you move?" Sandra asks me and look at my eye. "I think so, why do you ask?" I ask her what she has in her mind. "Since we have got this pink card now and have both free entrée and ride so why don't we go there and have some more fun. So we can forget what happen last night." Sandra said and try to help me up. Half way up Sandra lost her force and both of us fall down on the floor and Sandra on top of me. "Hahaha. This reminds me of the third day we meet." I said laughing and Sandra did the same. Then Sandra gives me a fast kiss and then raise up and said. "We can do more later, but now I want to go to the park." I grab both Sandra's paws and the bedside to get up. We walk to the hall and put on some winter clothes and walk to the park.

Way to amusement park

Sandra P.O.V

I can't believe it. Tee have walked more than a mile now and still growing, even all the damaged he took last night. I really happy that he always keeps going forward what ever happen. Then I saw a Pokemon fly in circles above us and I knew that it was to me so I yell. "Mail accepts!" And the flying Pokemon drops a postcard with a rock on it, it lands in front of me and I bend down to pick it up. "How's it from?" Tee asks and I answer. "From my sister, this is my letter carrier and he always delivers me a mail around the world in under one day." "What, under one day, that's incredible. And what do you sister want?" Tee asks and I read through the mail. "She wants to meet us at amusement park's entrée." I said and grab Tee's paw and run the last mile.

At amusement park.

Tee P.O.V

We stop in front of the entrée and looking for Andrea how want to meet up with us. It took a while before we found Andrea but she isn't alone. We saw a yellow Eevee evolution and we know how Andrea is dating with. It was Josef and both of them were petting each other behind a tree. I took a few shoots on them and then walk up to them and said. "Congratulations you two. Now you can kiss each other and show some more love to all of us." "Good plan, here we go." Josef said and kiss Andrea on the lips and they enjoy it. It took a while before they recognise that they were spot it. They stop they kiss and look at me and Sandra how just stand there and try not to laugh. Both of them jump up in shock and Andrea ask. "How long have you two been there?" "Sense I told you two to kiss each other. Come on, keep thing in secret will anyway reveal at the end so don't worry." I said and see both of them turn red. Sandra can't hold it any more and let it go, her laugh is funny and cute, with that laugh she will always break my wall and I can't hold it too so I laugh too. "Stop laughing!" Both Andrea and Josef yell at us and we stop, but still have some sound left. "Okay, sorry. Anyway, what do you two want?" I ask them and Andrea asks us if we can help them with their relationship. Both Sandra and I got a shock when they ask us to help them with something that is pretty hard, but we can't say no so we said yes and take them to cashier. Luckily, cashier remembers both me and Sandra and they will help us with our mission and that is to welcome our new lover. They fix two pink cards to both Andrea and Josef, then we entrée the park and enjoy our day.

Time Skip - Lunch time.

Tee P.O.V

The time pass by so fast and all of us order our lunch and sit on an empty table. I took up a pencil and a paper write down our plan, of course the new lover can't see our plan because they will ruin their romantic plan. "Okay Sandra, everything ends up with sunset and all of us will enjoy it, I promise." I said to Sandra pretty low. We all finish our lunch and continue our day like what we were planning. We all end our day by looking at the sunset on the white surface and both I and Sandra walk with Andrea and Josef and sit next to them, both of us push their head so they can end the day with a long kiss but it will take a wild. "Show now each other how you feel about each other." I said and stand up, grab Sandra and walk away with her. We walk to a tree and hid there to see if our mission is complete or not. It didn't take very long time before both of them move closer and start talking. Everything ends up with a kiss and both me and Sandra jump up, hug each other, yelling. "Mission complete!" And kiss each other.

The sun has already fallen down and the moonlight shy over the town and we all were on the way home. "So Sandra, I think you should sleep on your own bed, not on my bed and surprise me like this morning okay." I said and Sandra just looks at me. "Do you know what. My parents have to work in another region one week and he didn't order any babysitter and not allow us to be in our house alone one week, so I am going to stay with you whole this week." Sandra said and smile at me. "Wait, what! You are going to stay with my whole week. How?" I yell in shock. "My parents told you parent yesterday and they accept me because they said I'm your true girlfriend." Sandra said and laughing at my face reaction. "Where should Andrea sleep?" I ask her."I am going to stay with Josef so don't worry." Andrea answers her question. "Well. Have fun." Both Andrea and Josef said and run away from me and Sandra.

The End.

Tee: Wow, shock news you got there. Sandra.

Sandra: Thanks. I love your face reaction. It looks so funny. *Laughing*

Atiwat: Okay. Sorry for what happened last night in the story.

Tee: Why that than one hundred other idea?

Atiwat: I start to run out of idea, that's the problem. I may need more time to write, then publish.

Sandra: What do you mean?

Atiwat: I mean I can't upload one chapter per day. But I can write the story's date so they know with the day I'm talking about.

Tee: Do whatever you want. Stupid gangster.

Atiwat: Easy. Nice colour. I love blue ring Umbreon.

Tee: Wow. You do. *Smiling*

Atiwat. Yap. I love both Glaceon and Umbreon but I like more Shiny Umbreon the Shiny Glaceon.

Sandra: *Crack* You don't like Shiny form.

Atiwat: I like normal form, then shiny form.

Tee: But your fur is light, then Sandra.

Atiwat: Do I? *Compare both Sandra's and Atiwat's paw. * S**t, you right. I'm lighter than Sandra.

Sandra: Which means.

Atiwat: Which mean I'm shiny form. But the light is still cool, but not cool as a normal form for me.

Sandra: Well, thanks.

Atiwat: Oh yeah, should I increase the bed size for you two in the story?

Tee: Why?

Atiwat: Because Sandra will sleep with you whole week. Lucky you. You got Sandra as a hug pillow.

Tee: *Blush* Do what you want to do.

Sandra: No need to. We still got some place on the bed so no need to do that. It was pretty nice to sleep and have someone that I can hug when I sleep.

Atiwat: Okay, as you wish. No last word?

Sandra and Tee: Nope.

Atiwat: Okay, I have to go now. See you two later. Sleep well.

Sandra and Tee: Thanks. You too. Bye.

Text me to my gmail account. lolsester30qaa


	13. Chapter 10 Never Melted Necklace

Publish 23/02/2016

Story Date 22/02/2016

First Update 08/04/2016

Chapter 10

Tee P.O.V

Last night.

"How can I forget about this thing." I got shocked when I return home with Sandra. I forgot to do my last homework and it will have to be finished before tomorrow. I took off my winter clothes, run to my room, but when I open my door I almost don't remember my room. I got many new things in my room and when Sandra entrée the room and she said. "Thanks for that I can stay here while my parents are in another region because they have to work." To my parents and smile at her and walk away. I found my work on my desk and I start doing the homework on full speed. One hour later and I have done my homework and I just yell. "Yeah! Finish in time." And Sandra just lies on my bed and read a book. I took my stuff, put it inside my backpack, jump on the bed and said to Sandra. "Nice that you like my bed, so what book are you reading right now?" And her answer. "Give me your love." "I have that book too in my bookshelf. That is really good book for someone how are lonely." I said and grab the book from my bookshelf and show it to Sandra. Sandra got shock how old my book looks and she asks. "How long have you this book?" "For a few years now and some of my friends borrow this book from me because they know I have this book so that's why it looks so old but I still can read it." I said and see which side she is right now. I open my book and start reading the same side as Sandra. After a while I got some weight on my left axle and I look to my left side see what just happen. I saw Sandra has already fallen in sleep and I slowly laid her head on my pillow and I got up to turn off the light and get some sleep.

Next morning.

Tee P.O.V

My alarm clock haven't rung yet, but I was freezing because I got cold air on my face so I open my eye and see that Sandra was still sleeping and was breathing on my face, her face was cute and I just want to wake her up, but at the same time I don't want to disturb her dream so I got up nice and easy and go to the toilet to take a shower. Ten minutes later I finish my shower and walk to my room to see if Sandra have woken up yet. I got to my room and see that Sandra was still sleeping and I lay on my bed, gave her a kiss on her front head and said. "Sandra, I think it's time to wake up." And she tries to open her eye, but it's close again when she was half way up. I start to push her gently until she opens her eye and smile at me and said. "Good morning. What have I missed?" "Nothing special. It's just time to wake up. That's all." I said to her, grab her paw and pull her up. Sandra has locked herself on the bed and I try my hardest to pull her up. Sandra knows that I almost lost all my force so she starts to pull me back on the bed and I land on her. We were staring at each other and I just ask. "What do you want before we got up dare, Glaceon?" And she just pulls my head to her head and we were kissing for a while. We both end our kiss by pushing each other and look at the watch. "Okay, we got one hour left before we have to go so we got some time. You go and take a shower, meanwhile I fix you a gift I will give to you pretty soon. So go now." I said and sit up. "Can't we take a shower together?" She asks and I just answer. "No, two reason. My parents won't accept that and the second, I have already taken a shower, we may do this another day, but not today." Sandra took her towel and walks to the toilet and take a shower. I got pretty shock what she just ask me to do and at the same time, try to find the gift I have got from my grandma to Sandra few days ago. It took a while before I found a blue box and all of a sudden I got a wet spot on my back and I turn around. It was Sandra and she was still completely wet and she asks. "Can you help me dry my fur. I always got a problem with drying myself so sometimes I need someone's help so please." I got no other choice, so I laid the box on the desk, grab Sandra's towel and start rubbing and try to dry her fur. When I finely dry her fur, I turn around, grab the box, give it to Sandra and let her open it. She got shocked when she opens the gift she got. It was a nevermeltice necklace in a heart form and she almost cries and ask. "How did you get one of these? This is super rare." "My grandma knew that I will get a Glaceon as a girlfriend so she gave me her grandma's necklace. My grandma is a Leafeon and her grandma was a Glaceon and she always has her necklace to increase power on all her ice type move. They say she was the most powerful women in our family generation. I did text with her a few days ago and she is really happy that she guessed right." I said and Sandra just jumps up on me and hug me very hard and I put the necklace around her neck. "You look beautiful in that necklace, may I take a shoot and sent it to my grandma if you like her grandma?" And she accepts and I took my camera and take a few shoots on her. Then I look at my watch. "Perfect, it's time to go now." I said, give her a kiss, pull her up, remove her tears, walk to the hall, put some clothes and walk to the school. We both are really happy about the necklace and Sandra grab her new necklace and look at it every time we stop. This is one of the most imported think in my family history.

At School

Sandra P.O.V

I can feel the power of the nevermeltice and I couldn't believe that my boyfriend has this thing that I wish for a really long time now. "Tee, how old is this necklace?" I ask and he answers and calculating the date. "I think more than a thousand years in that form, but the ice maybe around one or two billion years old." I got shocked when he said how many years this ice was but still happy that I get one of my wishes from my boyfriend. We walk up to Andrea and Josef and they look every happy so I ask. "What have you two done to make you two this happy?" And they look at us and Andrea answer. And they look at us and Andrea answer. "You wouldn't believe it. Oh, nice necklace. Where give, you get one of those?" "Guess how gave it to me Andrea." I said and smiled. "Can it be our dads assistants, because that's what you have wished for really long and it looks really rare, so I think it our dad." Andrea answers fast. "Nope, it's Tee's grandma's grandma's necklace and I got it from both Tee and his grandma as a gift." I said and Andrea just got shock and didn't say anything. "Oh yeah, Sandra. This is one of the stories for my family about this necklace. This is impossible to break it, but if someone breaks it. It will bring bad luck to that Pokemon. That's what my grandma said to me and I'm not sure if I will believe it but anyway. Be careful with this necklace because this is one of the most and our last imported think we have left of your family." Tee said and grab the necklace and look at it. I was so hippie of happiness, so I tackle him so he was laying on the floor and kiss him on the lips. A few minutes later I end our kiss and said. "I don't know how I can thank you, I never thought this day will come and I really happy for it." "No need to, this is the way how my family welcomes a Pokemon to our family and that's mean you now one of our family members." Tee answer me and smile at me. His blue ring starts to glow and that means he's happy and I'm happy too. The day went so fast and everyone asks me about my new necklace about how I got one of those. Many got jealous of me and start to talk and then how there's life will look like if there were with Tee and daydreaming. Then when I accidentally say that I'm now living Tee whole week and everyone starts to think what we have done or will do in the future. Both boy and girl think that we have done something dirty and I got blush and said no. But then everyone starts to think what kind of dirtiness we have done, I didn't answer any questions until Tee walk up and said. "What a dirty mind everyone have, but because a boy and a girl in same age were sleeping together one week and that didn't mean we will do something like that. Dirtiness will happen far, far in the future, but not now." I feel more embarrassed after Tee said that and everyone so walk away from us. The school day ends and both of us were on the way home, but half way home, we stop at a park and sit on an empty bench then we see a Pokemon walk past us and that Pokemon looks lonely and sad so we got up and run with them. "Hi there, do you want to hang with us?" I said and look at the blue Pokemon. It was a Vaporeon and it turns around and said with a female voice. "H-hi. Okay, w-why not. I'm Wave." I know she was nervous, so Tee said. "Hi dare Wave. Nice to meet you. I'm Tee and this is my beloved Sandra." I got up to her, grab her paw and took her back to the park. We all sit on the bench and start asking about each other's information. We got surprised by that much information like. We all go at the same school, she lives pretty close to Tee, same personality as us and much more. We have so much fun and all of us were smiling what ever came out of our mouth. We end our chat moment by Tee saying. "You now on of our group and you are always welcome to talk and do thinks together." And we spirit up. Both I and Tee continue on our way home. The End.

Tee: Okay, new random character. Sounds crazy, but still good for me.

Atiwat: My goal is to introduce all Eevee evolution. That's all.

Sandra: But girls only? I want some boys too. But Wave is really nice.

Tee: Yeah, but you still nicer, Sandra.

Atiwat: Boy? For what.

Sandra: For Wave. I can't just let her alone and the others in our group have boy-/girlfriend so I want her to have one too.

Atiwat: I know and it will happen soon, but I don't know with evolution form will match her.

Tee: Just give someone to her soon okay.

Atiwat: You got it. Nice necklace. Nevermeltice in heart form. I maybe make a designed in real life.

Sandra: Thanks. Hope it will look like here.

Atiwat: Yeah. Hope it too. S**t. See you two later.

Sandra and Tee: Later.

Give me more idé to my gmail account lolsester30qaa. (No think that make this story's rated increase to M) (Or maybe not anymore. What ever you want.)


	14. Chapter 11 New Friend, New Love

Publish 28/02/2016

Story Date 26/02/2016

First Update 08/04/2016

Atiwat: Hope you two like my plan.

Sandra and Tee: What plan?

Atiwat: I have introduced a new Pokemon to the group.

Tee: Which?

Atiwat: I'm not going to tell you. Just wait. Okay.

Sandra: I hope it will be good.

Atiwat: Of curse. Well let's return to the story.

Sandra and Tee: Okay.

Chapter 11

Tee P.O.V

Last night.

I was texting with my grandma and she was really happy for seeing Sandra with necklace. Sandra looks like my grandma's grandma and really happy what she has just seen and bring back some good memory about her. Sandra was still reading in her book and I got to her and read with her. All the time I got to her, she falls a sleep so I got up and turn off the light and get some sleep.

Next morning

Tee P.O.V

This time Sandra was the one how wake me up and I look at her and ask. "What do you want now?" Half tired. "Come on. Let's take a shower together." Sandra said and pull me to the toilet. I was still half sleeping until I got cold water on me. When I open my eye, I feel that I'm touching something with my head and still moving. Then I realise that I was in a toilet with Sandra and we were kissing each other, at the same time let the cold water run over us. I try to free myself, but at the same time I'm enjoying it so I let it happen. Twenty minutes later we got out of the toilet all dry. Sandra was happy what we just have done and she wants more, but at the same time she knew that we will get some problem if we continue to long. Sandra put on her necklace and I walk in the kitchen and grab something to eat. In the basket was it Mago, Oran, Sitrus and Tomato berries. I didn't look and took a berry, then Sandra just came out and I smile at her at the same time take a bite of the berry. Sandra saw the berry I was eating and she holds her mouth with her paws and I got confused so I ask. "What's wrong? Man, this berry taste weird and kind of spicy." Sandra just laugh at me and said. "You sure like to pick a wrong berry, because you now eating a Tomato berry again." When I heard Tomato then I look at the berry, big red and spiky then I knew what she means, then I can feel my body temperature start to raise up and some steam coming out of my body. I open the door and jump on one meter high snow to cold me off. The surrounding snow did melt and then turn into ice, but I already got out so I don't freeze and stuck in the icy weather. I got back in and Sandra was holding my backpack and I took it from her and said. "Thanks." And we both left the door. On the way to the school and we got up to Wave how walks alone. We were talking and have a good time until we run up to a pink and white body with ribbon. It was Sylveon and it looks lonely, so we walk up to it. "Hello dare, are you on the way to Aso high school or what?" I ask it and it turns around and said with male voice. "What, a-are you s-sure you guys want to talk to me-me." And I said. "Of course we will, we all know how it feels when no one is around that Pokemon. Anyway. I'm Tee and this is my friend Wave and here is the most imported Pokemon in my life, Sandra. What's yours?" And his answer. "Eric, yes, I'm on my way to Aso high school and I'm new so I don't know anything about this place so that's why." "So Eric, do you know which class you will start at?" Sandra asks and Eric had just looked up and said. "Something with 8E." "That's my class. Nice to see you before the other." Wave said and smile at him and they start to talk to each other. "Oh, cutie. They are going to be a good friend or more than a friend, lover." I said and Sandra just nodded her head and all of us start to walk to the school.

Time skip - Lunch time.

Sandra P.O.V

Our group just grows every week and that's made both me and Tee happy because we are trying to help everyone so they don't go in wrong track like when the first two weeks, so we try our best to not let it happen again or the other Pokemon. This time is every Eevee evolution in our group to mean that Erika's boyfriend has joined us and he really like it. We all sit at an empty table and eat our lunch. Eric was still little shy because everyone though that Eric was a girl because the colour and few have jumped on him but luckily, we saw when it starts and we run to him and protect him from the other. All of us try to cheer him up, but no luck until Tee said. "Oh no, forgot to take my Vitamin D this morning." And he starts to dig inside his backpack. When he finds his medicine, he eats it up. It took a few minutes before his body temperature starts to increase and his ring start to turn red. "W-wat-ter ple-ase now!" Tee said, in trouble and everyone looks at him. "What's wrong?" Andrea asks. "I-I think I took the wrong medicine. HOT!" His answer and Wave fired her Watergun at him. A few seconds later Wave stop using her Watergun to see if Tee has cool off. Hi s ring have turned back to normal blue, but completely wet and said. "Lars, can you use your flame to dry me?" And Lars fired his Ember and it was enough heat for drying Tee's fur. "Thanks mate, I really hate to walk around completely wet as you can see." Tee said to Lars and his smile back. "Oh yeah Erika, have you and Lars getting closer since we met you two at an amusement park?" I ask and both Erika and Lars blush and walk to their seat and continue eating their lunch. Then when I look at Eric and saw that Wave have got closer to him and both of them having fun. Then I forgot Tee so I walk up to him and ask. "What just happen back then?" "I got my Tomato first ad tablet, that's all." He said quick and breath really hard. "Okay, it is seen that today is a trap day for you, because you have fallen in that trap twice." I said and try to cold him off with my body temperature. We both hugging each other, but I just can't hold it so I gave him a kiss and then fired ice wind inside his mouth to cool him off. It took a while before Tee let me go and walk to his backpack, took a small piece of paper and write something. Then he gave it to Eric and he read what it said. He got blush and didn't know what to say and Tee help him out. If I listen right that Eric and Wave are neighbour so they can spend lots of time together and that's really nice. "Come on, be brave and do it for both you two and alls of us. I believe in you." Tee said and all of us look at him. "But if I'm not a brave Pokemon." Eric said and Tee just walk to him and said. "You know what, before I meet Sandra was I am coward as hell, but l-o-v-e will always help you and make sure that you are brave. First two weeks of this year were like a hell for me. So do it for me please, I beg you." "If you say so well, Wave. Here goes nothing." Eric said and grab her and kiss her on the lips. Both of them enjoy it. I can't believe that Tee just did that. "What did you just write on that note?" I ask and he shows me the paper piece. "Be brave and show her you love, what ever happen make sure that she want to be with you. Don't keep running away by your own, bring someone with you journey. If you love her now then kiss her and don't be shy or embarrassed. Think that you alone with her. We all believe in you two." I almost cry by that sentence he writes. "Where did you come up with that sentence?" I ask him and he answers. "I don't know. Something did just come up from my mind." "You sure are good at writing and give them your emotion." I said and gave him a hug. "If you think so I'm really happy." We look at Wave and Eric and they still are moving. "We sure know how to bring the true love out that all of us can see." Tee said and we all end up that everyone in the group was kissing and the other students got jealous and want to do it too but all of them was too shy to show the other of them emotion.

Way home.

Tee P.O.V

Before we are heading home, we all walk to the town to grab some stuff that Sandra's and Andrea's parents are sent to all us even Erika, Lars, Eric and Wave will get some gift too. When we all got to the location that one of the Mr. Borg's assistance was waiting for all of us and we all git shock when we got there. A Noctowl stood there with a big package and we all waiting. The Noctowl opens the package and we all got shock what was inside the package. Inside it was eight brand new smart phone to all of us beside. We all have a phone, but not a smart phone. We all were happy because one smart phone is worth 5000 Pokédollar and that's very mush. When we all took our gift both I and Sandra saw an envelope and I took up and read. "To Sandra and Andrea. It looks we are going to stick her in a few more weeks, but we got a surprise for you two. You two are now big sisters, the truth is that your mom was pregnant before we left our home so now she is at the hospital and she fine. No need to worry. I hope all of you are fine and I really miss all of you guys. We will return unknown date, but we are sure we will be home after your brother or sister hatch. From Mr. And Ms. Borg." Everyone was shocked after I finish reading the mail. "Congratulation Andrea and Sandra!" Everyone yell. All of us were happy and then we spirit up first into three groups and then spit up into two groups. Me and Sandra, Eric and Wave. We are heading home and spend the time with our new phone. But still working on my homework. This time Sandra join me and we were doing homework together. I wish that Sandra will be a good big sister. The End

Atiwat: Well. It took longer than I thought.

Tee: Really.

Sandra: Good job. You have make Wave much happier both of you.

Atiwat and Tee: Well, thanks you.

Sandra: I got a really weird and special feeling about you two.

Atiwat: What kind of feeling are you talking about?

Sandra: I mean, you two seen to have same personality.

Atiwat: Oh that's easy. Will you Tee.

Tee: Okay. In this world is my name Atiwat but everyone call me Tee so that's why.

Atiwat: Yap. Same as mine. In real world.

Sandra: Wait. Are you two saying that you are same Pokemon/Person.

Atiwat and Tee: Yap.

Sandra: Well. That answer one of mine question. Thanks.

Atiwat: Okay. I have to go now. Later.

Sandra and Tee: Okay. Bye.


	15. Chapter 12 A Week In The Woods

Publish: 07/03/2016

First Update: 01/04/2016, Second Update: 08/04/2016 Third Update (Grammarly): 27/04/2016

Story date: Week 9 or 28/02/2016 to 06/03/2016

Chapter 12 (One week special)

Tee: Wait, one week special!

Atiwat: Yes, that's my plan.

Sandra : But what do you mean by that?

Atiwat: It going to be a long week for you two.

Tee: You don't think what I'm was thinking right.

Atiwat: If you mean in chapter 12 in season 1 you were writing, yes.

Tee: It really going to happen.

Atiwat: I know. So exciting right.

Sandra: Stop talking and tell me what will happen.

Atiwat and Tee: No spooling.

Sandra: Come on. Tell me! *Mad*

Atiwat: We will tell you but in the story. Later.

Sandra: Wait.

Day 1

Tee P.O. V

"Yes!" I said to myself when I woke up. "No need to go to the school tomorrow and whole next week. Yeah!" I try to get up from my bed but I can't. Then when I look down I saw Sandra just laying on the bed and smiling at me so I ask. "Good morning. What can I help you?" "Give me a morning kiss." She said and jump up on me and kiss me. We end our little morning kiss and look at the watch. "We got a meeting in a half hour, so I think we need to hurry up a bit." Both Sandra and I took our towel and run to the toilet and take a quick shower and then grab our camping gear and run out of the door. The thing is that we and the other in our group are going to camp outdoor beside my grandma's village whole this week so we won't return home until Sunday morning. We all meet up at the train station and the train will leave soon. We all got to our room. Or two rooms, me, Sandra, Andrea and Josef got our own room and Wave, Eric, Erika and Lars got their own room. But the fact is that we all can have the same room, but they want some private talk so we accept and split up into two groups. "It's going to be a long trip so we maybe should add each other's phone number so we can call if something big going to happen, okay," I said and everyone starts share each number. When we all got each others number we walk to our room and wait until the train starts to move.

5 hours later.

Sandra P.O. V

The train was still running through the forest and we all not halfway yet. The sun was on the way down and I wish that this train can go faster than this. I was laying on the bed with Tee and we all got bored. Then I heard a ring tone. It was from the other room and they ask if we want to eat and we all said. "Okay." Then we all walk to the restaurant carriage and order some food and then eat the food at the same time looking at the sunset. One hour later all of us walk to our room to get some sleep. First, I got up to my bed, but the thing is that I feel lonely and that I have slept with Tee almost one week now so I got up and lay beside Tee and hug him. It didn't take very long time before his return with a hug, kiss my front head and said in his dream. "Sandra my love. Don't leave me, please. I beg you." And I got shocked what he just said in sleep. Then I try to make him up and he just wakes up in shock. "What a nightmare I just got." He said and I sit up and hug him. "I don't and never going to leave you," I said and he looks at me. "Thanks. I hope so." He said and both of us lay on the bed and fall asleep really fast.

Day 2

Tee P.O. V

I got up went the sunlight-shy in my face and got up to see if someone has woken up. No one has woken up yet so I try best to get up without waking anyone. I start to raise up when someone just pull me back to the bed and when I look back, I saw Sandra how just smiling at me and said. "Howe said that you can go up without me." And like every morning Sandra gave me a morning kiss. I end our kiss quick and said. "I really need to take a walk before the train has reached our destination." Sandra just got up and we took a walk through the carriage and we end up at the last carriage and we got up to take some fresh air. "It was pretty cold out here," I said and Sandra was pretty happy to see nature in white colour. "I wonder how can my grandma live up here in this cold weather?" I thought to myself. Then I got a text on my phone so I pick it up. "Where are you guys? We all try to find you two." "Sandra. It's time to return. The other is now worried about us." I grab her paw and try to pull her inside but she won't move. Then when I move my leg a bit, then I got to an icy spot and I was falling to the trains fence. Sandra did lose her grip on her leg so she was falling on me and then the fence was broken and both of us got thrown away from the train and land on the track and were rolling in a very long distance and then both of us pass out.

One hour later.

Andrea and the other P.O. V

"Where are they," Andrea said and start to be really worried like the other. They try to call both Tee and Sandra but no luck. Then all of them walk to the conductor and ask if they have seen a Glaceon and a shiny Umbreon walk pass by him and he said that he saw them at the last cart. We all run to the last carriage to see if they are there. The first thing they saw was that the fence is broken and a necklace hanging on the broken fence. Andrea then uses her psychic on the necklace to see closer. All of us got a shock when we got a closer look at the necklace. It was Sandra's nevermeltice in heart shape necklace and they got a feeling that Sandra and Tee have fallen out of the train so they run back to the conductor and tell he was just happening. Then when we show him the broken fence and he got shocked and run to the emergency brake bottom and push it. The train auto breaker, turn on the all of us were falling forward.

Few minutes later.

Tee. P.O. V

I got up and see that both I and Sandra was bleeding so I got up to find something that will help us stop bleeding. Then I remember I got my survival pocketbook inside my thin jacket so I took it up and read. Luckily I find the plant that will help us stop bleeding beside to the track so I was on my way to grab it when I got a feeling the ground start to shake and I know the next train have come and I look back and Sandra was laying on the track so I run to her and start dragging her from the track and make sure that we saved. The train just passes by us really fast, when the train has run away from us and I got up to find the plant again. Then I took the plant and start to follow the receipt. First, I smear the medicine on Sandra's body there she was bleeding than on myself. Then I got a very painful feeling in my body and try my best to not feel the pain I have. Then I grab Sandra and lay her on my back and we start following the train track. The plan I have now is to get to the next station and from there we can contact with the other that we are fine but it will be a long trip on foot. Then I remember my phone so I took it up. "Damn it! It's already broken." I said and start to walk. Two hours of walking make me tired, but I can stop because I know that if I rest, we will never reach our destiny.

Same time in another place

Andrea and the other P.O. V

The police have finally come and they start to ask us what just happen. Then they start to check the last cart. They come up with that the fence has been broken for around three hours earlier. "So that mean that they have fallen off this train around three hours earlier." One of the police said and everyone start to cry. Then Andrea got something in her mind that she looks up in shock and yell. "Who was it!" Erika just looks at her and ask. "What's wrong?" "Someone did call me." Andrea answer and Josef ask. "What did it said?" "It was pretty low and I remember that voice and said. Sis. Wait, it can't be." Andrea said in shock and start to look around. Everyone got confused and the police start to try to solve the problem so they start to call for some more help.

Three hours later.

Sandra P.O. V

I was trying to wake up and at the same time I got a really bad, painful feeling whole my body and I open my eye. The first thing I saw was a train track and I was moving really slow. Then I realise that I was on Tee back and we were walking beside the track. "What just happen?" I ask and Tee looks at me and said. "We both fall off the train and I start to walk to the next station..." He finishes his sentence and look down. I feel bad that I didn't follow him inside when we were going to meet up with the other. "Sorry for that we fall off the train," I said and cry. "Don't worry. Little adventure won't kill us right." He said and remove my tears. When I saw that both of us got many wounds on our body and I ask. "Wait, both of us got so mush wound, but I don't see any bleeding or blood on our body?" "Well. I got this pocket-book inside my jacket and then I make a stop bleeding medicine and after that I remove our blood by using snow and it works really good. Surprise right." His answer and smile at me. Then I got down off his back and try to walk, but I just fall down on the snow and Tee help me up on his back again. "Your leg is pretty injured so you need more time on my back to heal yourself." Tee was walking pretty long time and he didn't take any rest until the sun falls down and we got to a tree, their Tee lay me down on the snow and he looks around if he can find something. A few minutes later he returns with some berries and a broken sign. He gave me a few berries and got few to himself. He uses one of the berries and write something on the sign. Then he walks to the track, but the sign on a tree that the Train can see when they pass by. Then he walks back to me and lay beside me and said. "Both of us should rest now. We got a long trip to do tomorrow. Good night." The thing is that I'm not tired because I have passed away whole day so I got up to him and hug him. "I glad that I'm not alone." He said and smiling at me. "I'm glad too." I said and is him. Then somehow both of us fall asleep.

Day 3

Tee P.O. V

I woke up when I got sunlight on my face and grab some berries that I have left from yesterday. Then I got up, grab Sandra on my back and then continue walking beside the track. I took the broken sign on Sandra's back and let someone spotted us. One hour later we got up to a water stream so I woke Sandra up and she looks confused and ask. "What's wrong?" "Nothing. I just want to ask you if you want some water." I answer and point in the water stream. She nodded her head and I got down to the stream and drink some of it and clear myself a bit. Then I did the same to Sandra and was really happy that I can help her. Then I got up and continue walking with Sandra on my back.

Two hours later.

Andrea P.O. V

The police have now been calculated where Sandra and Tee fall of the train and everyone start with getting in the car and drive away. A half hour later we got to the spot where the police officer, though that they were landing after the fall off the train. The first thing was a blood trail and a green spot beside it. The police know what was the green spot for so they said. "Very smart of them that using that medicine by this plant." All of us got confused and then we see the foot trail and was pointing the direction that we just came from. Then the Houndoom walks up sniff and the trail. "Do you have anything that belongs to the two missing Pokémon?" He asks and I gave him the necklace and he sniffs at it. Then he starts to run and everyone was following him.

Same time but another place

Sandra P.O. V

I know that Tee is tired, but he won't stop until the sun is almost down and then we saw few snowflakes and Tee know what will happen so he starts to speed up a bit and I ask. "What's the rush?" "Snow storm is coming and we need a shield now before it's too late!" He yells and start to run. Then we saw a cave and Tee run to it. When we got inside it, the wind starts to get stronger and we were happy that we made it. Tee pick up some berries he had left from yesterday and gave some of it to me. "We can't do anything more than rest for the day." Tee said and sit next to me. "Rest of the day. Are you sure about that." I creepy voice came from deeper in the cave and both of us got scared and didn't say any word. Then a big blue bird came out from the shadow and look at us. "How's it?" Another voice came out from the cave. "Just two Eeveevolution." The bluebird said. When I look at Tee and saw that he have a shocking face and he said. "No. I'm dreaming right. A real Articuno in a cave." And almost pass out. "Articuno? I know I have heard that Pokemon, but don't know where." I said and Tee just said. "Are you kidding me. Articuno is a legendary bird and there are two more." "Never seen these two Pokemon before around here." The Articuno said and look at us. "The truth is that we fall off the train. So we not from here." Tee said quickly and then the Articuno said. "So you two are lost." "Yes." Both I and Tee said at the same time and then a yellow and a red-orange bird came out from the shadow and Tee just passed away. I try to wake him up, but no luck. Besides, he has carried me a whole day now and I let him rest. Then I talk to the three birds about everything just happen and they said they will help us, but not now because is very dangerous to fly in a snow storm so we have to wait until the storm is over and I got to Tee and rest beside him.

Day 4

Andrea and the other P.O. V

Two days of searching and no result, all of us start to give up and Andrea still trying to find her sister by using her psychic. Everyone start being very worried how Sandra and Tee will find both food and water or water can they get by eating snow but still. They know that they don't have that much time left, but at the same time the snow storm is still there and we can't leave. Few minutes later. Andrea was on her way to give up, then she got something in her head and she jumps up and yell. "They still alive and they doing well!" "How did you know?" Josef asks and her answer. "My sister has answered me. She is in a cave now and will get here as fast as they can." "Okay. Does that mean we just have to wait until the storm is gone?" Lars asks.

Tee P.O. V

I woke up and see three legendary birds ever having fun with Sandra and I got up to see what they were talking about. "Hi dare," I said and Sandra run to me, jump on me and kiss me. "I were worried about you won't wake up." "How long have o been sleeping?" I ask. "One and a half day now, but don't worry. The storm hasn't stopped yet so you two can stay here." Moltres said to me and I got shocked. Sandra can't resist me and got into that mode she had for a few weeks ago.

Day 5

Sandra P.O. V

I woke you by got pretty hard wind on my face and when I look up I see Tee and we were sitting on a blue space. Then I realise that we are now on Articuno's back and we were flying really high. "Where are we going?" I Yell. "To the closest town." Articuno answer and were flying pretty fast, but not that speed Articuno usual fly. It took two hours for us to fly to the town that we want to and when we landed. The others run to us and hug us and cry with happiness. We said thanks and goodbye to Articuno and she flies away pretty fast. Then all of us walk to Tee's grandma's house to rest last day before we have to return home.

One hour later

Tee P.O. V

When all of us entrée the house and I saw my grandma was running to me, gave me a big hug and said. "I glad all of you are fine." And cry. "I glad you worried about us," I said and hug her back. We got to our room and both I and Sandra start to tell everyone what happen back there.

Day 6

Tee P.O. V

We all woke up pretty early because we have to go to the train station to return home. We all said goodbye to my grandma and leave the house. I feel bad that I can't be here with my grandma whole this week, but I know that we have to leave because the school. We all got to our train and my grandma follows us to the train. Before I entrée the Train I run to my grandma, gave her last hug and give her a letter. "Don't open it until the train leaves the station okay." I said to her and then jump on the train started to roll and we all wave our paws to my grandma and she return it with a wave and a big smile. "Anyway, where my necklace?" Sandra ask and everyone look at her. "Here, open it." Andrea said and hand over a colourful box. Of course I got one too. We both open our gifts and inside it was Sandra's necklace and I got a new phone. "How did you know my phone broken?" I ask in shock. "A phone has a little chance to survive that fall so I have told it to our dad so he knows almost everything." Andrea answer me and I just accept it and look at Sandra with her necklace. This time both I and Sandra didn't take any step closer to the last carriage exit and we all just sitting in our room and Sandra just wants me so bad that she lose her control and everyone try to calm her down but no luck. Everyone knows what they can do and that is that they have to leave me with Sandra in our room and wait until Sandra have calmed down. I try my best to not let it happen, but Sandra was too good so she starts to rub on me. I try to stop her, but then I realise it was too late. Then I can't hold it so I let me out. "Well, that was fast. I'm tired of waiting. Let do this at the next level." Sandra said and her face turn into deeper red and I got scared of her. I run to the door and try to open it. The others have lock us and I try to get some help but they just said. "Be brave." And laughing at me. I got scared and then Sandra pulls me backward and I have fallen on the floor. Then she walks to me and said. "Don't dare you escape from me." And fired a little ice beam on my paws and legs so I can't move. Then she sits on top of me and start moving on me. Sandra starts to make random sound and I try my best to not let it go. A few minutes later when I got to my limit so I yell at her. "Got off me before it's too late!" But she just still going. Then I charge up a shadow ball that is powerful enough to knock Sandra out of me. I hit her and she flows away and I can't hold myself any more, so I let it go. Sandra got back to me and taste of the wet spot and said. "I didn't know that you can make so many delicious thing." And start to clean up our mess. I was out of breath and then Sandra come back and lay her body on me so I passed out.

Night time.

I got nightmare about what happens today. I got scared in my dream and I woke up and sit up. Sandra how was laying on top of me fall down to the bed. She was still sleeping, I got scared of her and try to get off the bed, but when I start to move from the bed was I tied up and a bell was ringing and I know I'm done. "Don't leave me my love." A voice behind me said and I look back. It was Sandra but I can't see her so I use my ring so I can see her face. The first thing I saw was that she have some tears on her cheek and that her face is now normal blue like always. "Sorry for that I jump on you without asking or something." Sandra said and I use shadow claws to cut the rope. Then I walk back to her, remove her tears from her cheek, kiss her on the lips, end our kiss and I said. "No need to worry, we safe this time and I won't leave you. I just got little scared of you. Anyway. I still love you. More than other in this world." I hug her and she said. "Thank you. I love you too." "Next time, don't wait. If you want something from me that I can do? Then ask me before it's too late. Okay." I said and both of us were smiling at each other. Then did both of us felt a sleep.

Day 7

I don't know why, but lately, I got pretty lazy and woke up pretty late, then when I try to open my eye, I got a feeling that I'm doing something with my mouth with another Pokémon. When I finally open my eye I saw a blue face with ice crystal on front head and close eye. I was on my way to say Sandra but when I look on my left side I saw another blue Pokémon how was still sleeping. Then I got shocked and try to yell but no sound came out. Then the random Glaceon starts to open her eye and we were having few seconds eye contact before the Glaceon got blush and walk away. I just sit there shock and look at Sandra and the pull her up and she just newly woke up and said. "What are you do…" She didn't have time to finish her scented before I kiss her so I can forget that horrible moment. We both didn't let each other go and we were in that mode until Andrea and Josef woke up and saw both of us doing our thing. "Wow, you still really love her after what she did with you yesterday." Josef said and then both of them leave the room. "Oh yeah, why did you kiss me like that?" Sandra asks me and I answer quick. "You don't want to know what happen this morning." "Okay. If you say so." Sandra said and look confused at me. "Okay, we will arrive at (City name.) (I don't want to give away this place and I want you guys and girls to think or guess this story's place by our own.) in a few minutes so please. Check through the room before you leave the room so you don't forget anything on this train. Notice, we can make sure that we can give you that stuff you forgot on the train. So please. Double check that you have all your stuff and thanks for that you travel with us." The conductor said and we all take our stuff and put it in our backpack and waiting for the train stop at the station. The trainers have stopped and everyone have left the train. We have tag few step on the pairing before we all heard someone call. "Tee!" All of us look around until the same Glaceon from before jump on me and start hugging me. "How are you and how did you know me?" I ask her and she looks back and said. "Hi Lars. Nice to see you again." "Wait, you know me too." Lars said in shock. "You two sure have a bad memory. It's me. Linn." She said and both Lars and I stood there frozen. "Okay. Wait. Now I remember Linn was an Eevee too!" I said and Lars starts to remember her more and more. "Yeah. You two remember me now." Linn said and I got mad at her. "What's wrong?" She asks. "Why did you do that in the morning when I was with my girlfriend?" I said and give her an angry face. "Oh, you finally found a girlfriend. Congratulation. You have now completely dumped me." She finishes her word and look away from me. Everyone looks at both Linn and Me and got very confused what's going on. Even I don't understand what she mean so I ask her. "What do you mean by dump you. No. You were the one how dump me. After you run away from me by no reason and after that. No one wants to hang with me." I said and make my tears falling down because I got that feeling back. The feeling that I hate most of all my feeling. Sandra walks up to me and remove my tears with her tough. Linn got jealous and said. "You said you love me right." "Yes. I did. But after that I said that to one of our classmates, then you start to move from me and I tried to get you back but you just then run away from me. You should know how much it hurts me back then. After that day I start to hate you! Every time I saw you and it reminds me of that day you abandon me for no reason. I still don't like you okay. Deal with it!" I yell at her and she got shocked after what I just said. "Em. Actually. I still love you, but I was too shy back then and I didn't know how to say it so I run away from you to calm myself down, but when I return, you already have left and I tried to find your whole school, but when I found you in our classroom and I try to talk to you but you yell at me that I shouldn't get close to you. After I heard your feeling, I really feel like I'm really a bad Pokémon. Okay Tee. From now on. Both of us can let each other go." She ends her word and start to walk away. "Wait. You mean we are never going to meet again." I said and feel really bad. "That's what I thought you want me to do." Her answer and I run to her, gave her last hug. "I still love you bit, but now I got a real girlfriend. If you said that earlier, maybe I now being with you. I still want to see you as a friend so please. Don't leave me." I said and she kisses me and said. "If I can do this with you then we can still be friends." She said and laugh at me. "If you want so okay. One time per meeting." I said and she accepts that and walk away. Then I walk back and everyone them ask me what we were taking about. I didn't answer any of the questions and grab Sandra's paws and took her for a walk in the town a bit before we heading home. In the town where we first at a restaurant so we can walk whole this day. I told everything I was talking to Linn and Sandra just accepts her so she won't ask about Linn at all. We finish our lunch and after that we were walking around the town like a date. A few hours later we were on our way home when we walk up to our classmates. Felicia was one of them and there were two more. Both Klara the Braixen and Cherie the Buizel and both of then look around really confuse and both I and Sandra walk to them and all of them look much happier when they spotted us walking to them. "What's wrong?" Both I and Sandra ask at the same time. "We got this message in our mall box and we did think that someone in our class writes it and want to meet up with us so I did just get here and waiting for this mystery Pokemon to show up." Felicia said and saw our backpack and a few blisters on our body. "What have you two been and why do both of you have so many blisters?" Cherie asks in shock. "It's a long story." Both I and Sandra answer at the same time again. "You two sure have a really strong connection." Klara said and both of us ask that the same time. "What do you mean." "Ah, now again." She said and I said. "Anyway. Do you need help or what because both of us are pretty tired." "Oh yeah. You love master. One of you will soon go on a date and she needs you two to help her." Klara said and both I and Sandra got a shock wave inside our body and both of us stood there paralyse. The End.

Tee: You son of the bi**h.

Atiwat: What's wrong?

Tee: That isn't like my story.

Atiwat: Okay. This is my version of that week.

Tee: In my story where we lost in the woods, not by falling off the train.

Atiwat: Well is already written and I'm now to tied to check it.

Sandra: Why did day one, two, three, six and seven so long and not the other?

Atiwat: Don't worry. I will check through this story before I take my summer holiday or continue with season 1.5. Anyway. Day six was pretty dirty so I will publish it in another story in higher rates.

Tee: *Blush* Thanks that you will cut out this scene.

Atiwat: As I can see on my Pokémon info. Sandra can turn into real hyper mode when she waits for a thing to long. Beside. She did wait for you in two days, so that mean you have to kiss, she least one time per day.

Sandra: Where did you get that from?

Atiwat: I have watched on your sense you meet Tee.

Tee: Are you jealous?

Atiwat: Jealous on what.

Tee: Girlfriend. I heard that you still lonely and need someone.

Atiwat: *Look up* Where did you get that from?

Tee: We have the same account on ASK right. I have read what you have answered.

Atiwat: *Blush* I dare you. If you say that sentence! I'm going to kick our a**!

Tee: *Singing* I got a girlfriend, that didn't you-you!

Atiwat: Okay. That's it. You get over here so I can hit you! *Raise my paw*

Sandra: Let's play a game.

Atiwat and Tee: *Look at Sandra* What?

Sandra: *Take a step closer* Get ready you two.

Atiwat: *Both of us took a step backward* No. I dare you. You don't do it now.

Sandra: *Turn into red Glaceon* Okay then. I am coming! *Jump to both Atiwat and Tee*

Atiwat and Tee: *Hug each other in scared* AH!

Ask me on ASK. FM and my user name is LoLsester30


	16. Chapter 13 Commit Sucide

Publish 19/03/2016

Story Date XX/03/2016

First Update 08/04/2016

Charter 13

At school.

Tee P.O. V

Both Sandra and I were on our way through the hallway and both of us see that everyone was looking at us creepy. We didn't know why, but all we know that something has to happen so we got confused. Then we got up with each other in the group. First their shock at us and after a few seconds all of them look down and didn't say anything. We know something must have happened so we ask. "What's wrong?" "It looks like someone in this town have leaked information about you twos secret like what have you done on the train, your story, everything that you haven't told anyone in this school." Lars answer and both Sandra and I stood there frozen. Both of us got scared, shock, angry, embarrasses and mad. We didn't say anything and just walk past everyone just like we were invisible. Teacher in the school didn't mind at all but other student didn't want to get closer to me, especially my class. I knew I had to do something so I walk up to them and ask. "Why are everyone mad at me?" "You liar!" Everyone yells at me. I didn't understand what they mean so I ask them another question. "What have I lied to you guys?" "You said you didn't write anything but you do, dirtiness on the way home, but you said it will happen far in the future. Wow, it took only one week until you two having your privet thing." Niko the Inferno said, walk up to me and punch me in the face with his mash punch and it's super effective against my type. I flew across the room and smash into the wall and landed on my front. I was laying on the floor and felt the pain while my body, Sandra runs to me and try to help me up but I can only get halfway up. Of course, everyone in our group was trying to defend me, but all of them got scared and try to escape, but at the same time they knew if they run away, they have disappointed everyone so they try their best. I yell sorry to everyone but that wasn't enough and I try to solve the problem as fast as I can but nothing came up. Then I heard someone yell. "Transfer to another school!" I got shocked when I heard that. I just stood there frozen. Didn't do anything except breath. "So someone wants me to transfer to another school." I thought to myself and got no other choice then that so I raise up and said. "Fine, I am going to transfer to another school. Then no one has to think about me any more. That was great. I don't even have to fight you guys any more." I said mad and start walking into the headmasters room. I didn't know what I just said, but when I look back, I saw everyone standing at the same spot and haven't moved yet. I didn't care and continue my way to headmaster.

Sandra P.O. V

I can't believe that he just said that, at the same time I got both scared and sad for him that this day have to come. I try to help solve that problem by telling them the truth, but no one were listening to me then I remember that I have to be close to Tee so I run to him and when I found him, I ask. "What were you thinking?" "Don't ask me, ask them. Someone told me that I should transfer so I accept that so that's why." He answers me fast and I didn't agree with that so I said. "You said you won't give up until it end like then we fall off the train, you didn't give up. You just keep going even if you were super tired." I said and he smashes his right paw on the wall and I got scared. "Please, I can't handle it any more. I have fought it many years now and it's still going." Tee said and let many tears down on his cheek. "Please, don't cry. Let fight together." I said and try to cheer him up. "If you are going to keep talking like this so I am going to break up with you!" Tee yells at me. I got paralyse after what he said to me. "You know what. That's a pretty good point if you are going to transfer. From now on, we have broken up with each other." I said and took the necklace and throw it at him. Then he realises what he just have done so, he grab my paw and said. "I sorry. I didn't mean like that. Please." "You should say sorry for yourself first before you say sorry to the other!" I said and run away from him. I feel really bad for it, but he just said breakup and I have to agree with that if he goes to transfer to another school. The day went threw and Tee try to apologise to me, but I just ignore him. The way home I did walk to Tee's house, but I haven't even got close to Tee.

Tee P.O. V

Usually Sandra use to laying on my bed not her, but this time she was lying on her bed and have her back on me. I know that I can't ignore the one who I love, even I she have broken up with me. I didn't know what to do and then I got something in my head so I said. "I can tell you my story before I meet you. Okay, when I was an Eevee, I got many friends and I like them so much that I even let them control my personality but that was the stupid think I ever done. Everyone was fighting against each other because of me. After that everyone hate me so much that they beat me every day, every time I meet them. I was one step closer to the death every time I meet them outside school. One time I almost drown because someone in the group was pushing me so I fell in the water. It was very bad and windy day so the water cornets was very strong so yap. Someone saw what just happen so he helps me from the water and I got to the close's hospital to check if I have any damage." I was sitting on my bed and try not to let any tears show up. Sandra was on her way to me, but something stops her and she returns to her bed. "Okay, that isn't enough. This is about when I start at this school. No one wants to friend with me because they think that I was too crazy to fit into their group so they just walk pass me like they didn't even see me. Many just jumps on me and beat me until I was laying still on the ground. This has happened every afternoon when it's time to go home." I stop there and look at Sandra but she was still lying on her bed. "Sorry for what happens today, I was so stupid. Okay, I give one more day, but if nothing change I'm going to say goodbye forever." I said and just laying on my bed. I took up the necklace and look at it.

Next day.

Tee P.O. V

I woke up pretty slow and look around. Sandra was still sleeping in her own bed and I got up and try to wake her up. When I push her gently, she got up and smack me in the face with her paw and I just accept that she still hates me. "Okay, that's good. Nothing have changed. That means I have no reason to live in this world any more. Good bye my friend/love." I said and leave I note that I have written it many years earlier. I leave it on my pillow with the necklace and took my backpack and leave the door. First, I was on the way to the school and got my daily lesson. Like before. Got beat up after school and the group saw me, but they just walk away and didn't help me. I know what I'm going to do next. After they leave me, I got up and start walking to the town's highest bridge and wait there until the time have come. One hour later I got up to the fence and sit there and wait until the time have come. "No one will survive this height anyway. I already lost everything. Keep living here and I'm going to get beat up anyway." I said to myself and move closer to the edge. Then I heard someone yell. "Tee, stop!" I look to my right and see Sandra with the necklace and was out of breath. I just smile at her. "Nice good bye picture before I got to the heaven." I said have look down from the bridge. "You stupid idiot, are you out if your mind!" Sandra yells at me and I look at her. "Yes, I am a stupid idiot that no one wants." I said and got prepared for the jump. Then someone was hugging me and I look down. Sandra was crying and I just remove her tears and said. "There's no need to cry. You hate me anyway and why are you crying." "You idiot, if you jump off the bridge I am going to live without you but I don't want it to happen. I want to live with you. Who am I going to do homework with, writing text, reading, playing games, walk to the school with, eating together, sleeping together and kissing with. Without you, I'm going to be broken after you commit suicide you know." Sandra said and didn't stop crying. "Please. Just stop crying. I hate seeing you crying like that." I said and jump down from the fence and try to cheer her up. I hug her pretty hard and kiss her on her forehead. This time when I look at Sandra's face I saw her smiling and hug me back. I glad that I can do this with my love again. "I love you. Even if we have breakup with each other but will still love you. You know. I keep my word." I said and kiss her on the lips on the sunset on the bridge. I end our kiss and said. "Can we now return. I mean lover." "If you cancel your transfer then we can return." Sandra said and I just laugh. "The thing is that I haven't even got near the headmasters room." I said and Sandra looks shocked to me. "Then why did you take so long time to return to our hallway?" "I was sitting on a branch and to apologise myself." I said and grab Sandra's paws and start walking our way home. "So you lie to me." Sandra said with an angry voice. "I never lie, everything I have told you be true. I lie to the other because I will make them surprise." I said and we were on our way home. We all got to our home. We see everyone in our group stood there waiting for us. All of them said sorry to me and I did just say. "No problem." But they didn't listen to me. They just keep apologies me and I just said no problem. Then all of us spirit up and me and Sandra continue our last bit of the way home. The End

Atiwat: Okay, break times over!

Sandra and Tee: What do you mean.

Atiwat: I mean that I'm back from one week break time. And you know that. Fuck everything. Story rate is going to increase only on

Sandra and Tee: What, no way. Why!

Atiwat: *Smiling* Yes, I got so much more idea if we increase the rate.

Sandra: Well, now we got two idiots in the room.

Atiwat and Tee: Wow! Thanks.

Sandra: Okay, do it, what happen next?

Atiwat: Easter chapter do we have to wait, but I think something with night time.

Tee: I hope it's good.

Atiwat: Ne, more terrified than this chapter maybe. Not sure.

Sandra: So how many chapters do you think you will be done before Easter?

Atiwat: Something around 2-4 chapter not sure yet.

Tee: Ey, that's pretty good!

Atiwat: yeah. I know. Sorry, so tired. Good night. Play nice okay.

Sandra and Tee: *Blush* Don't talk like that. Okay. Good night!


	17. Chapter 14 Friendly or No Friendly

Publish 21/03/2016

Story Date 19/03/2016 23:57

First Update: 08/04/2016

Chapter 14

Tee P.O. V

"What the hell are you guy thinking, not fair to fight the younger idiots!" I yell at few street teenagers. Both me and Sandra was on our way home from a party our classmate have, then this four teenager starts to attack both of us halfway home. Sandra was laying on the ground with a lot of damage and I try my best to fight it back. Then someone walks up behind me and smash me with a baseball bat so I fell on the ground, I try to get up and someone grabs my ear and pull me up. "It has been a while now since we meet, Tee." "Who are you and how did you know my name?" I ask in terrified. "You don't remember us didn't you?" The mystic Pokemon said. "Sorry, but I can't remember everyone I meet." I said. Everyone in the group starts to take off their mask and when all of them show their face I got shocked. "No, why does it have to be you guys!" I yell in fear. "Oh yes, it can be and we have heard what you were about to do and now we will help you." Martin the Zangoose said and grab my throat and pull me up. "Oh, maybe we should send your girlfriend too." Martin said and command Jesper the Meavile to grab Sandra. "What were you think you are going to do with me?" Sandra asks in pain. "Oh, we thought won't it be nice to send both of you to heaven or hell." Jesper said and smiled at her. "How there you and who are you guys anyway." Sandra said. "They were me old…" I said, but Melvin the Crafty stop me by using the high jump kick on me and said. "Shut up ass hole. We can introduce ourself. We are Tees old classmates or friends." "But friends don't do this to each other." Sandra said. "We were good friends before, but everything change. That annoying son of the bitch. He changes because the others in the class. If he didn't change that day this wouldn't happen!" Calle the Mightyera said in angry. "Oh, you young basted." I said and Melvin uses high jump kick on me again and said. "Shut up you old basted. Okay, it's time to say goodbye." And grab both of us and throw me off the mountain ridges. It is 24 meter high. First, I charge up a shadow ball and fired from the mountain so I got a special push towards the mountain and then use shadow claw on the mountain to slow down my falling speed but I didn't get enough time so I landed hard. I was laying on the ground and when I look up, I saw them throw Sandra off the edge so I got up and use psychic on her and she landed softer than me. Then I heard someone yell. "Ey, they survive the fall. Get them!" "Sandra, can you get up or not." I said but no answer. Then when I look at her face I saw that her eye is close. Sandra have passed out so I lift her on my back and start running. I was running and running from my death. We got to a hiding spot there I lay Sandra down and try to wake her up. When she woke up, she makes some sound and I quickly holding her mouth so they can't spot us. "Shh, quiet please. If they spotted us them we done with our lives!" I said pretty low and Sandra just stops making noise. "Okay, thanks. Can you still walk?" I ask Sandra and she nodded her head and we both were running again. But somehow they found me and Sandra and start running after us. Then I remember that Lars is living pretty close so I took up my phone and start calling him and at the same time running to his flat. We were almost there when he answers me. "Hello Tee, how can I help you?" He asks. "Please, hurry up and come down and open the door!" I yell. "Why?" "Because we got chased okay by our old classmate, no time to explain now, please just open the door!" I said and when we got to his flat street we see Lars through the glass door and were on the way to open it. Both me and Sandra run inside and Lars quickly close the door and we run up the stair and then into his door. Both Sandra and I were breathing heavy and try to relax. "Thanks mate, we won't survive if you didn't answer that call." I said. "No problem. Oh, you two sure got many wounds on your body. They didn't take that easy. Didn't they?" Lars asks and both of us were super tired, so we fell on the floor. "Yeah, both of us almost died there at Katarina." I said and Sandra hugs me because we survive the escape. "This is unacceptable, we should call the cops. It even said in the law that is not hurting any Pokemon. They have become a crime, you know." Lars said and start typing 112 on his phone. "No Lars, it's enough that only we two have this problem and I don't want you to have this problem too. I am calling." I said and took Lars phone down and walk carefully to the window and peek to see if they're still there. All of them were still there outside and sharing around. Then I call the cops and ask them if they can scare them away and after a few minutes the cops came and their basted got arrested but I didn't tell them anything about what they have done to us so we all walk outside and one of the cops saw us and run to us and ask. "Was they you guys how calling the centre?" "Yes, that was me." I said and the cop saw that both me and Sandra got many wounds so he asks. "Do you two need a lift to hospital?" "No thanks, we find." Sandra said and grab my paw of relief. "By the way, why did you cop arrested them, I didn't even tell the centre about it." I said and the cop just looks at me and said. "Don't worry, we all know them, they really like hanging around at night time and mess thing up." "Tee! You will pay for this!" Melvin yells at me but I didn't care and just took Sandra and walk our way home. "By the way, how did you survive that fall?" Sandra asks me. "Oh, I use shadow claws on the mountain to slow my falling speed and use a shadow ball that give me a push towards the mountain." I answer her question fast. "Where did you get that from?" Sandra asks. "I have watched a video. How to survive a fall and that I'm really good at calculating so I though to myself how and the results is that I landed pretty hard, Ouch! It still hurts a little bit." "You should be more careful in the future okay. I'm glad that we still alive." Sandra said and kiss me on the lips. The End.

Atiwat: Don't worry, this isn't true in my world.

Tee: Yeah. Lucky you.

Sandra: What happen next?

Atiwat: Why are you keeping asking that?

Sandra: Because I like to know thing okay.

Tee: Something good this time.

Atiwat: Well, what about I write about the other's P.O.V?

Sandra: Why?

Tee: No, Easter Celebration at school. I think you are going to start writing Easter chapters this Thursday.

Atiwat: Okay. That's a pretty good plan. I will come up with something tomorrow.

Sandra and Tee: Yeah.

Random voice: Tee. It's time to defuse some bomb you know.

Tee: Me? Bomb?

Atiwat: What? Linn, why now.

Linn (Leafeon): We have to rank up you know. Come on. No more writing and let's play.

Atiwat: Wait, I have to finish this.

Linn: No more.

The End.


	18. Chapter 14,5 Early Easter

Publish 26/03/2016

Story Date: 23/03/2016 ()= +18

Chapter 14,5

Tee P.O.v

"We got a surprise for all of you!" Amanda yells out at the end of the school before we left the classroom. We all stop with the thing we were doing and look at Amanda confuse. "What is it!" Everyone yells at the same time to Amanda. "Tomorrow is the last school before Easter, right?" "Yeah." Everyone said at the same time. "Okay, good. What to everyone say if we can celebrate Easter before we take our holiday with the class. That mean everyone have with their own treat."

Time skip.

Sandra P.O. V

"I can't believe we will celebrate like that." I said and at the same time choose the candy I like. "Well, this has never happened before, so this is new." Tee said and pick all kinds of candy he can find. "Why are you buying so much?" I ask. "I think I'm going to share with the other too." Tee said and finish him candy picking game. "Why?" I ask him. "Because I hate do think without sharing. Okay! That's all." Tee said quickly and give me a gentle push on my side. "Are you done yet, or you want to continue the argument about my lifestyle?" He asks and I close my candy bag. "Of course I'm doing. I was just asking." I said and walk to the cashier with Tee to pay our treat. Of course, the candy got 75% off so we didn't pay that much for almost 2 kg candy of all kinds of candy they have in this store. When we got home, Tee walk to our room, grab the almost 200 pages of paper, walk to his ultimate office printer that his dad got from his work. Then he starts to printing 30 copies's of his story. "Why are you printing that much?" I ask and he turns around and look at me and answer. "I'm done with it so why not let them have something to do with the Easter holiday." "But what happen if they hate it after they have read finish it." "Well, I let them think what they want. I don't care if they like it or not." It's almost an hour for it before the printer was finished and meanwhile we were making gift to everyone in the class. (When we were done with it, I took Tee to the bed and we were laying there and thinking about our future. Then we play a quiz game on our phone, Truth or Dare. After a while we got bored and want to do something. We were empty that moment of thinking what we can do. Then I got something in my mind so I ask Tee. "Do you want to play another round?" And got little blush. "Another round? What do you mean and why are you blushing by no reason?" Tee ask me back. "I mean, What a-about w-we continue what we were doing at the t-t-train." I said nerves and turn into deeper red. "What! When did you turn into that mode?" Tee asks in shock. The next thing when I realise myself was that we were kissing and Tees body have already turned on so I start to play with it a little bit. A few seconds later Tee stop me by lifting me off him and said. "Sandra, wait. Can I go and get my protector inside my pack before we doing this so I don't have to worry that much about let it inside you." And I let him got take his thing before be got to our next step. First, I try to get down, but it was too big for me so I almost scream in pain. "Are you alright?" Tee asks. "Yes, don't worry. It's just I got a feeling that it got bigger than last time we were playing with each other." I said and saw Tee look away from all of his embarrassment and I just laugh at him then we start moving. We try all kinds of position we know and all of them were nice and we were doing it in the few minutes before both of us were at our limit. "Sandra! I'm at my limit now!" Tee said pretty high and I scream at him back. "Me too, let it go at the same time okay!" When I said that, I can't hold it so I let my part go. "Ey, unfair. What about we finish it t-too. Ah shit!" And he came. Both of us were out of breath and I almost fall asleep before Tee start to shake me and said. "We should take a bath before we do another thing." I know what he mean so I agree and before we got to the toilet, Tee took the protector and hide it inside the rubbish bin so his parents don't find out what we have done, then we were playing with the water in the toilet before we were done cleaning our mess off our body.)

Next morning

Tee P.O. V

(I was laying on a pretty hard with a wired felling on my body and tight so I open my eye to see what just going on. The first thing I heard was really loud and sound just like that I are on a train. I was on my way to move, but I was stuck on the bed. Then when I look at my paw, I was tied up. I got scared and calling for some help but it was dead silent. Then I saw two blue furry Pokemon walking towards me. One with the necklace and the other don't, it was Linn and Sandra how was hiding in the shadow. They didn't walk usual, more like dancing to me then all of a sudden they disappeared and I look around to see where they can be. All of a sudden I got two wet spots on my lower side, more like someone was licking on my lower body. I lift up my head to see the lower part of my body. There I saw both Linn and Sandra licking my lower part. "What the hell are you two doing!" I scream at them. First, they look at me, but then they start licking me again. Then I got to the limit so I was going to tell them, but it was too late. Then I woke up from my dream and look around. I take a few deep breath and said to myself. "Thanks goodness that was just a nightmare. Sandra, where are you?" And look around. "Where the hell can she be right now?" I said and saw something was moving under my covers so I lift it to see what was going on under my covers. "…" I turn red when saw what just going on under my covers. Sandra just have her mouth full and look at me in shock. *Gulp* "M-morning. What were you dreaming about?" Sandra asks got up to me. I got redder than ever. "What the fuck were you thinking you doing without saying anything!" I scream and push her off the bed.)

Time skip - After lunch

According to the schedule. Our school day has ended, but everyone in our class just wants to stay for the party, we will have before we take our holiday. We got to our classroom and there stood both Amanda and Jenny waits to welcome us to the party. After we got into the classroom, we walk to our seat and sit there waiting for the other. Meanwhile, I walk around the classroom and thinking about how I should surprise everyone with my text. "By the way, no one will have time to read it anyway." I thought to myself and lay the books on a table and walk away. The party starts and everyone having fun, the time when by so fast that is almost dark and we were on our way to end it. "Guys, look what I just on this table!" Axel the Nineties said and hold up a paper book. "That's my book and I was going to give you guys, don't worry. It's free." I said and everyone looks shocked at me except Sandra. "You mean everyone can now read your book that you have been working on. Really!" Vilja the Servine said in shock. "Yes. Sorry guys, but got a lot of things to do tomorrow, so see you all later and happy Easter." I said to everyone and grab Sandra´s paw and leave the room. The End.

Atiwat: Well. This chapter isn't going to count as a real chapter so don't worry.

Sandra: So have you try it?

Atiwat: Try what?

Tee: She mean S-E-…

Atiwat: Shut up and the answer will be NOO! *Smash Tee in the head*

Sandra: You two sure play with each other like two brothers.

Atiwat and Tee: Well, thanks.

Atiwat: Oh yeah! It's time for Easter chapter.

Sandra and Tee: Yeah!


	19. Chapter 15 Easter Born Surprise

Publish 27/03/2016

Story date 27/03/2016

First Update: 08/04/2016

Chapter 15

Tee P.O. V

"For fuck sake Tee. It's time to wake up you dark type idiot. My family has finely arrived home and I want to meet them you know." Sandra said and pull me off the bed so I on the floor. "What the hell were you thinking about. You only need is the word to wake me up. And by the way, I know that and I was up pretty long time now." I said angrily at her. "Then why didn't you wake me up?" Sandra asks me irritably. "Because you were smiling when you were still sleeping so I thought not to interrupt your dreams." I said and got up. "Well, I did have a good dream about both of us, but I can't remember it whole story. It was too nice that I didn't remember a thing." Sandra said and laughing. When both of us finish our shower and got something to eat. We left the door and walk the way to Sandra's house or mansion. After half an hour of walking we arrive at Sandra's home and the first thing we saw was then that Mr. and miss. Borg runs towards us and I knew who they were after. I took a step backward, but something was pulling me forward so I run forward with Sandra on my side. We all end up with a group hug and I didn't know why they invite me to this, but at the same time I know that they were very worried about both of us so I return with a hug to them back. We all end our group hug and walk our way to the mansion. When we got inside, we meet up with Andrea and Josef and both of them were pretty happy to see us and we return them with a smile. "So how well have all of you been since we all meet last time?" Miss. Borg ask and that bring me back everything that happen while Andrea's and Sandra's parents were gone in another region. After that I didn't say anything and let the others tell them. It took almost an hour before we are done with all of our story, but both Sandra and I keep our secret like the fight, broke up, suicide and private moments. "Oh yeah, what happen to the younger generation?" I ask and everyone looks at me. "Oh, that. They at the daycare so no need to worry." Mr. Borg said and both Mr. And misses. Borg stands up and start walking away. "You four, come with us for a moment." Mr. Borg said and all of us stand up and start running towards them. We all end up in the backyard here we saw a board with few texts, number and picture. "It's egg hunting time!" Both parents said at the same time and that scared the crap out of me, I thought it was a bigger thing to do then that egg hunting. "But aren't we too old for this?" Andrea said. "Don't worry. We have made it like a contest. Most points wins this game so we have invited the other too." Miss. Borg said and one of Mr. Borg's assistants came to us and said. "Excuse me, but your guest has now arrived." And let the other in. The first one who came out was Wave and after her, she got everyone after her and we all have a group hug. "Okay, enough hugging and here's the rule for today's match." Both Mr. And miss. Borg said at the same time. Then they start to tell us the rules, time and much more.

Time skip.

Sandra's P.O. V

"Yahoo! Lucky day we got today." Tee said and pick up the biggest egg in this game. "Yeah, we sure do. But that egg looks like a real Pokemon to me." I said and look closer at the egg. "Come to think of it, it's very heavy and feel like something is moving inside it. Wait, it can't be." Tee said in shock. "Impossible, they said that the egg is in the day care." I said. "But if that was a lie." Tee said and look straight in my eye. "Well, we can get the truth after we win this contest." I said and grab Tee's paw and run to the next station. It has almost gone one hour now and we have already found two big eggs, five medium and ten small ones. "Dammit, the time is almost out and we have pretty much egg to carry back. Give me a break." Tee said and was out of breath. Of course, he's the one who carried the egg while I was running around and find more and more egg. "I think is enough now. Let's return and check our score." I sit and gave Tee a kiss on his cheek, then we were running back. When we got back, we saw everyone was already there and waiting. I stop and look at everyone and all of a sudden I heard someone has fallen on the grass behind me so I look back and there I saw Tee laying still on the grass and try to get some air. "Y-you could a-at least help-p me carried s-some egg." Tee said angry at me. "Well, you could at least tell me that even we stop before we run again." I said mad at him. "Oh really, I was on my way to say that, but you just said "Shut up and continue running!" and you run away from me and I just run after you tills you stop right now." Tee said and carolling to me. I ran to him and said. "Oh, sorry about that I didn't help you back then." I said and hug him and try to apologise to him. "No need to worry my love and you don't have to apologise this time." Tee said and kiss me on the forehead. Dad just smiles at us and mom just giggles at us and said. "Cutie, they sure know how to bring back our younger memory." Everyone look confuses at my mom and dad and that include both Tee and I. "Well. I can tell you a little about our young day. Sandra and Tee can be a good example. We both fight against each other, but at the same time we love each other so we got friendly after a few minutes. Everyone in our class though we were crazy, but for me and you dad. That was pretty funny." Mom said and turn a little red. All of a sudden our egg backpack start to glow and we all got a shock except Tee how just look confused as everyone. "Take out the egg from your backpack before it's too late!" Mom yells at Tee and he got scared so he jumps up and lose, grab on the backpack so it start to fall on Tee's back towards the ground. Since my mom is an Es peon and she quickly uses her psychic on both Tee and the backpack, but since Tee is a dark type, psychic don't have any effect on him so he still falls and landed on his head but the backpack is safe and sound. "Ouch! Could someone please save me except using psychic that is useless against my type. You all know that!" Tee yells very loud and got dirty after that fall. We all just laugh till we all heard two voices said. "E-Eevee." And all of a sudden two brown heads pop up from the backpack and look around interesting. All of a sudden one of them jump out and start falling towards the ground and everyone stood there paralyse, but luckily Tee stood right under their new born Eevee will land. Eevee did land at Tee's head, but luckily Tee was prepared so he makes sure that Eevee landed soft. After landing, he makes sure that Eevee is fine then he check which gender it born. "Oh, it's a girl!" Tee yells and we all look at him with a relief breath. All of a sudden the other Eevee jump out from the backpack and landed on Tee's back, but this time, he didn't ready so all of them end up laying on the ground. We all run full speed to him and wish that all the is fine. When we got there we see both Eevee were playing with each other like nothing happens, but Tee was still laying on the ground and didn't move until I touch him on his neck. "Congratulation, you got a little brother and sister. Ouch, damn my back hurts." Tee said and look at me with a smile. "Oh come on, you not going to die today. Aren't you." I said and try to lift him up. "Heh, I guess not today. But why did your mother just let your brother still in mid air?" Tee said. "I don't know, she maybe still paralyse after that first fall" I answer he questions and both of us sit down in front of the two newborn Eevee how is playing and exploring the new world. "So what name should we give to this fellow?" Tee asks everyone. Everyone starts to ramble all kinds of name but the best name I heard was Felix and Elsa. I ask Tee about their name and he agrees with me and said that he like those names and it would be nice to name theirs two so both of us stand up and said. "These two should name Felix and Elsa!" Everyone look at both of us even Eevees look at us with a sparkling eye. Then they jump up on us and Tee how is still injured fall backward and Eevees start to play with us. "Well, it looks like theirs two like that name so that means that we have decided. Our new family member. Let's welcome Felix and Elsa." Dad said and look at me and Tee how got to be a play grade for Felix and Elsa. "Ey, you all know that. I think Tee and Sandra can be Felix's and Elsa's babysitter." Andrea said and the other just said. "Yeah, agree." "What!" Both Tee and I yell disappointed. The end.

Felix and Elsa: Eevee!

Atiwat: *Irritably* You two have disappointed me.

Sandra and Tee: Sorry.

Atiwat: Well, I can't help it. Congratulations by the way.

Sandra: Thanks.

Tee: So another one week special?

Atiwat: I'm not sure. Maybe not.

Sandra: Then what happen next?

Atiwat: First thing first. Do you want to sleep with Tee or at your own house?

Tee: I don't know.

Sandra: I got an idea. What about Tee's parents go on a holiday while you can stay with us.

Atiwat: Holiday is not a good idea. Their work provides a few weeks working in another region like your parents.

Sandra: Can you fix that?

Atiwat: Yap. Does it sound good for you Tee?

Tee: Well, it won't kill me so that's okay to me.

Felix: E-Eevee-vee. *Kick Atiwat in the face*

Atiwat: Okay, that's it. I'm out and happy Easter.

Sandra and Tee: Okay. Later.

Happy Easter.


	20. Chapter 16 Ridiculous Dinner Event

Publish: 11/04/2016

Story date: 02/04/2016

Atiwat: Sorry for late upcoming update but the problem is that I keep losing interest but I will say that I will work harder on this. Okay, why am I doing this is just because I have to tell everyone the truth. And since there are time change to summer was one week earlier but I decided it to happen this date. So yeah. That's all I got to say this time. Enjoy.

Chapter 16

Tee PoV

"Tee. You are slower than a friend of mine and she is a Slowbro." My mom said in a rush. I hate dressing so I just took on a bow tie and my favourite everyday cap, but my mom's dislike it so she throws it away and put on a hat that I hate. Last time I have this hat, everyone was laughing at me and think that I look stupid or some kind like that. I throw it away and put on another cap that I like for a nice dinner. My mom didn't say anything and just accept my style and we can continue with the evening pressure. The thing is that Sandra have returned home and that make me feel alone again. All the dress and thing like that is because we got a surprise dinner with Sandra family and the other family too, but not my old friend. I which she is doing fine for now. Then we leave the door and rush as fast as we can so we won't be late. When we got there were no one there, we were scared that everyone has already come or the thing is cancelled. Then I look at my watch on my phone and took a few relief breath from the idiot stress. "We are one hour earlier than the meeting time." I said and a voice came from nowhere and said. "Early is better than late. Right. That was what you always said to me." And I turn around. I almost lose my mind when I look behind me. "Damn, she hot. What a lucky boy we got here." My dad said and got jealous. Usually I don't get what my dad said but this time I understand what he mean. "Wow! You look like a princess then a rich kid." I said and try to snap out of this unusual look I have now. Sandra have put on her snow blue dress, like a dress that women usual have on the wedding or a real high class party example novel dinner or some kind like that. She has put on some make up but not that much and I like it. "Haha, what a surprise. I know this will happen so I fix something for you in my room. Come on." Sandra said and grab my paw and drag me with her while her parents welcome my parents. This territory is so big that it took almost two minutes to run to her room. When we got to her room was it like a dream, Sandra's room was so clean and fresh cold air. Her room is almost 40 sq.m, a bed that is so gigantic that I couldn't believe that size even exist, she got three Windows and almost all of her jewellery is made out of ice. "You sure love blues." I said and look around. The floor is so slippery that I almost fall when I try move around, Sandra glides on the ice floor too me and grab paw and drag me to her wardrobe and I know the nightmare have finely come. "Don't think wrong now. I do did for you. I have bought some kind cool to you." Sandra said and free style ice dancing with me little bit. When if I'm not an ice type Pokemon, I still love snow and ice and I am pretty good at ice skater for be a dark type Pokemon. "Can you be my princes for now and forever?" Sandra ask me all of a sudden after we did skate in beginning of April. I didn't know what she mean so I ask back. "What kind of prince do you want me to be for you? That mean I don't understand your question." I said and she just hug me and I hug her back. After few seconds of hugging I look at Sandra's face and saw some tears and I immediately start to dry out her tears and ask. "Why are you crying, have I done something wrong or have someone hurt you?" Worried. "Is not non of that. It just I were counting how many times have you save me from danger already and I got a real shock Of the result and didn't know how can I return you." Sandra said and start to cry again. I just smile at her and said. "My lovely ice Eevee. How dare you thinking about that. You have already given me the favour that I wish for really long time now and you still giving it to me." I said and try to get an eye contact with her. Sandra stop crying and look at me with two sparkling eye and make me feel like something hit me inside my body. "Really, what kind of thing have I am giving for really long time now?" Sandra ask and gave me the cuties face I ever seen. I couldn't resist that face so I grab careful on her mouth and move closer. "You should know what I mean when I do this." I said and kiss her until both of us fell on the bed. We were still doing that until someone open the door and run inside the room and yell. "Sandra! The other have finely arrived." It is Felix who said that and was playing on the icy floor with Elsa. I end our lovely moment and start raising up and ask. "Oh yeah. You want me for something right. That why you took my to your room." I said and Sandra start to raise up and glide to her wardrobe. Sandra grab a dark colour dress and said. "Put this on please." I have not other chose so I did where asked for. When I finely put on the dress that Sandra gave to me try it, well it fit me pretty good and have the colour I love. Sandra almost passed out when I show the dress on my body. *Whistle* "I thought your four would be here and I'm was right." Both Sandra and I look behind us and there saw we Andrea and the other starring at us. "Hello guys. Nice to see that you all are here." I said and smile at them. "Sandra you sneaky icy mon. That is what you have been hiding since we got back home or what?" Andrea ask irritate. "Maybe, maybe not. I love surprise and this time I want it to be to everyone, so you can guess." Sandra said and laying on the bed. "Come on, let's go. This is boring." Both Felix and Elsa said at the same time. "Go before us. I need a moment to talk with Sandra alone." I said quickly and the other just walk a way. After they leave us I go to the door and close it. Sandra look confuse at me and start to get worried. "I know that I have risking my life many time now but that didn't mean I'm going to keep it happening. You have always pay me you love that I have wish for very long time now. So please, stop thinking about this. You know I hate theirs memory." I said and sit beside of Sandra on the bedside. Both of us look down for a moment and try to not let this getting worse. "I have paid you. You have already got what you have wish for." I heard someone said that and I look confuse around me. Then the sudden Sandra starts to have some tears gain and hug me pretty tight. "I nope this will be last time I see you cry like this." I said and pet on her head. Then I got wet inside my eye and I know what just happen to my body.

Time skip from the sad moment that make the writer cry and that's me. Q-Q The thing is that I can't handle this situation any more.

Sandra PoV

"I will thank to all of you that you can come today and…" My dad was talking to the other while Tee and I blushed and try to get the hell out of here. "You sneaky little icy Poke. I couldn't believe that you two was going to do it while other are gone, was that why you two want to be ALONE." Andrea send me a psychic message and I both got deeper red and angry. I couldn't believe that she have to ruined your little moment by sneaking in my room without knock or make any sound until we were so close to finish. But at least I got to know the truth from him about he's feeling. Well, I hate to cry but sometime I can't resist so I have to. But still I can't stop thinking about that he have saved me almost 10 times now, I always try to give him something as a thanks giving gift but he always refuse and said. "Thanks cutie but you don't have to." I always end up getting mad at him but I know what all this gift were for and don't want to remember all the bad memory bad. I saw my parents and Tee's parents talking to each other like they don't want the other to know what they were talking about, first I saw my mom and dad with a shock face but then they just laugh and I wonder what can they talking about to make my parents laughing that much. When all of us finished our dinner, everyone start to heading home, everyone except Tee's parents. I didn't notice that until I turn around and see a black face with a blue ring on its forehead. It was Tee and he scared the hell out of me and that the same time he got scared by my scream at him. "Sandra, we got news for you and Tee." My dad said and start to shy all of a sudden. I didn't know why but that face starts to make me scared of him. Well, both Tee and I look confuse at our parents and try to guess what it can be. "Tee, have your parents told you about there work?" My dad ask Tee and he instantly answers. "Well, no. I have no clue what you talking about." "Well, the thing is that you are going to stay with us for a few week forward." My dad said with another big smile. "He, what a surprise… Wait what!" Tee said in shock.

Next morning.

Tee PoV

"When are you two going to leave the house and to the airport?" I ask my parent while we were packing. "Well son, we have to leave the house 6 pm and it about 8 hours left." My dad said in rush. "Why are you rushing. You two still have 8 hours left." I said. I just took the most important thing that I need and lay it inside big baggage. After a while of packing in rush we decided for a break and all of a sudden the door was ringing and I got up and open the door. When I open the door I got a strong wind of snow and I knew who it was. "Sandra, stop using blizzard when I open the door!" I shout at the mysterious Pokemon. "Well. No one know me better than you." Sandra said and pop out from the shadow. This morning she got another dress and I start to got worried about myself. "What's wrong?" Sandra ask me confuse and starring at my face. "What's wrong? Oh, haven't you realise that you dress make my body feel uncomfortable." I said and start freezing by no reason. "Well, that mean I'm too beautiful that you can't handle it." Sandra said and start to show me her model. I just stood there and just got a wet inside my nose. "*Laughing* hahaha, am I to sexy for you that you start to get nose bleeding." Sandra said and still laughing. "You don't say, by the way. Come inside and grab some soda before we leave. I still got little more to fix." I said and turn around and walk to the toilet. Mom and dad saw me walk with Sandra and got little nose bleeding, they just giggle and me while they finish there lunch. After I stop my nose bleeding, I walk to my room to finish my baggage packing. The first thing I saw inside my baggage was a red purple box and it looks familiar. When I open the box and look inside, I got blush and call my dad because I know who's behind it in this family. "Dad, what have you giving me now again?" I said and my dad instead run to my room in shock and ask. "What's wrong now my boy?" "Um, this. Why do you think I need this?" I ask irritate. "Well my boy, as you notice that you will sleep over two hot girls and beside…" My dad said but I interact him by saying. "Okay, enough of hot girl speech or dream. I get it, okay. So you think by that I'm going to do something nasty with Sandra or Andrea." I said and look at him angry. "Well, you never know what will happen in the future and beside, I smell something suspicious of mating for a week ago." Dad said and look at me with a creepy smile that make me both scared and blush at the same time. I didn't saw anything and try to snap it out. "Don't worry son. You mom don't know about this and if she did and you know that the end of the world for you begin. So yeah. Good to bring some protection with you." My dad said and I just accept the gift and law it inside the baggage. Meanwhile, Sandra and mom talk to each other and have a lot of fun. Ten minutes later I got out from my room with my giant baggage. "Should we go?" I ask Sandra who just have funny moments with my mom. "That's what I thought I was here for." Sandra said and leave the chair. "Well, see you two in a few weeks." I said and give my mom and dad a goodbye hug. After that I leave the door with Sandra and the baggage and walk our way to the mansion.

Time skip. Night before school

Sandra PoV

I didn't care about what my parent said to me about me sleeping with Tee. Well, he got he's own room, not big as mine but. I didn't why but I got up and sneaking throw the hallway though Tee's room. When I got to his room, I didn't what to do so I knock careful on the door and I got instead answer. "Come in!" I open the door careful and see Tee reading he's book. (Season 2) "Good evening dare Glacy." Tee said and lay down the paper book. "Can I sit next to you right now?" I ask. "I though you never ask that." Tee said and I walk up to him. I lay down next to him and hug him pretty hard on the hips. "I miss you." I said. "I miss you too, but now we are back again. I won't leave." Tee said and turn off the light. "Good night." Both Tee and I said at the same time. We were hugging each other tills both of us fall asleep.

The end.

Atiwat: I don't know why but I start to lose interest of writing or... I don't know.

Tee: You maybe got other thing you want to do except writing.

Atiwat: Can be a good reason. Maybe I start to get to be my older version of myself from few years ago. I mean gaming almost all the time.

Sandra: Are you playing a lot with Linn or not.

Atiwat: Yes I did. Still playing with her.

Tee: Well, that's good. By the way. When will Linn return?

Atiwat: Not sure. If I do, then it will be surprise.

Sandra: What. Do you want her back or what.

Tee: Where did you get that from. I got you to take care of.

Atiwat: That mating scene was to hilarious for be a dream and I have to write it as a writer.

Sandra: What scene are you chatting about.

Atiwat: Okay, not really a mating scene. More like jerk scene under cover.

Sandra: Oh that scene. Yeah, I can't believe you were dreaming like that. *Laughing*

Tee: Do we have to talk about this? *Blush*

Atiwat: Nope, just want to mension it. Of reminder.

Tee: You icy bitch.

Atiwat: Since when did I become a bitch?

Tee: Since today moron. *The fight between writer and character begin. Again!*


	21. Chapter 17 Fake Date

Publish 27/04/2016

Story date 04/04/2016

Chapter 17

Andrea PoV

"You two are sure to up early today too," I said and take a deep morning yawn, at the same time looking at Felix and Elsa who were just playing in the hallway. "Of course, we got a lot of things to explore today. That's what's mum told to us." Felix said and sit in front of me. I did the same as they did, sitting on the floor and talking. "So what's today's exploring location?" I ask. "Aso School!" Both Felix and Elsa yell at the same time. I got shocked after that answer so I keep asking. "Okay, so what would you like to do at the school?" "We don't know a thing about school," Elsa said. "Well, what a surprise," I said and laughing quiet so I don't wake up the other. "What is a surprise?" Both Felix and Elsa ask at the same time. I almost forgot that this two are only 2 weeks old and they haven't filled up their vocabulary so I was on my way to explain but something funny come out so instead I explain my plan to Felix and Elsa about how surprise wok and mean. Three of us sneaking throw hallway without any sound. First, when we reach to Sandra's room, we open the door careful and so something in the bed so we glide to the desiderata and read the note. "Sorry but I'm not here right now. If it something imported! Please, leave a note so I know that you want me to something." I got mad that she isn't here in her room then I remember that my pre-church is here so I thought maybe she is with him right now. I use psychic on the twin Eevees who are playing around the icy floor and walk my way to Tee's room with Eevees flying around. When we reach the door and I was o my way to knock the door when I heard someone talking. I carefully open the door little bit and peek inside the room. "I said you don't have to do it, I'm fine the way I'm right now." Tee said while Sandra was hanging on Tee's neck. "I won't let you go around by you own again!" Sandra yells at him and got some tears in her eye. "What's going on in there?" Felix ask me while I try to listen to what they talking about. "I don't know," I answer quickly. "We were just playing, not everyone from my old class is bad kids okay and besides, their wound were just high-quality ink design. You just entrée the area at the wrong moments." Tee said and almost tackle or use any of his moves Sandra All of a sudden. Luckily he stops before he even reaches Sandra. "Sister, I don't understand one thing and that is that why are they keep fighting against each other but still be pretty close?" Felix asks to confuse me. "I guess that's how love works, even Josef and I haven't got that mad at each other," I said and try to look careful at them. "Okay then. Who was she?" Sandra ask. "She? Who the hell are you talking about?" Tee ask to confuse. "That fire red Chimchar you were kissing two days ago!" Sandra screams at him with anger. "I don't know, I was just taking a trip through that park of reminding of my younger day when all of a sudden a random fire hot Monferno jump on me and do that kind of thing. Brr, that was horrible." Tee said and start freezing of his memory. "Yeah, you think I believing in you. Right, I guess that I have to put this thing on again." Sandra said and pick up a handcuff with no chain or some kind like that. "No, I dare you. One time is enough. I mean, last time we use that, we can't do anything without each other." Tee said and jump back. "Don't worry, last was it install at 2 metres but this time has I install it maximum 10 metres so no need to worry," Sandra said and put the handcuff on both Tee and herself. "What did I just said to you that you don't have too but now I guess it's too late *sigh*" Tee said and feel down on the floor of tiredness. "See, I told you that this is working now on 10 metres," Sandra said and stood still 10 metres from Tee who just lying on the floor with a closed eye. I couldn't hold myself to see two love fighting against a little thing do use happen randomly. Then all of a sudden Sandra push on a bottom and that makes Tee fly in really high speed and both of them smash into each other. "Ouch, why?" Tee ask in pain. "I just want to wake you up so we can continue with our day. We have to go to the school today. You know." Sandra said while Tee raising up. "Good morning!" Felix and Elsa yell and that make both Tee and Sandra jump scared. I then walk inside and try not to laugh at the thing did just happen. "How long have all of you stood outside and spying us." Tee and Sandra said at the same time. "For a while now. You two are sure to have full of love conservation in here." I said and smile at them. "Let's get ready for the school now. You all know that I hate to be late to school." Tee said and start moving. "Yeah you right. At less we can the routine now again." Sandra said it I didn't know what they mean so I just let it go this time.

Time skip. Lunch time at the school.

Sandra PoV

"So Sandra, how was your holiday?" Vilja ask me while all of us eating our lunch. Well, this time, want the guys to talk to Tee privet and the girls want to talk to me so we spirit up into two groups. "I won't that good but I won't say it was the bad too. You see, a lot of things have happened between us two and it was both good and bad." I said and try to eat my lunch. "Oh, okay. Then here the next. It those kids yours and you know?" Felicia asks and gives me a creepy look at me. I then got something in my throat so I couldn't eat something for a while. "Oh no, you don't. That's my new family members that hatch from two eggs that belong to my mum. Where did you get that from?" I said and got the little blush. "I don't know. Just asking. Maybe something went wrong when you two were playing with each other." Felicia said and give me a look that it's just like she is daydreaming. "Oh, you know. By the way. Felix, Elsa, can you two come here little quick!" I yell and both of them run with an adorable step towards me. "What is it, sis." Both of them said at the same time. "Nothing, I just want to present you two to my friends. This is Felix and Elsa and they are one week old today." I said and everyone just wants to pet this two fluffy hairball. "Aww. So fluffy, I wish that I could have any little brother or sister that is this fluffy." Klara said and hug Felix pretty tight that he almost scream. "Oh yeah, Sandra. What's that you have there?" Cherie asks and looks confuse me. "You mean this. Oh, this is my…" I said but got cut out by someone who scream. "NOO! I said it was just an accident. And besides, I already have one and why should I get another one!" When I look at me and I saw Tee stand up and try to run but he can't because of our handcuff. "I show what is can do." I said nod punch on a bottom on it. The psychic magnet starts to call each other and Tee got drag towards me with pretty high speed. We end up with a smash like always when some of us push the bottom. "Sandra, thanks for saving me. Niko is going wild after few minutes of talking. I don't know why but I guess it something that is going inside his head." Tee said and raise up pretty fast and try to talk to Niko why he so mad at him. I then careful creeping up to them and listen what they talking about. "Why, I thought Sandra was enough for you." It was Niko and he looks very disappointed at Tee. "Are you even listen to me or what. I told you that she just pop p from now where. And besides, I don't even know you have a sister." Tee said and try to make both of them calm down. "You busted, I won't let you go away and act like nothing just happen." Niko said and start to build up all his anger. The other just stand on the side and just do nothing to help out. "What just happen?" I ask other guys in the group. "Niko though that Tee is dating his sister." Love said and just stood still and just watch when two Pokemon is fighting each other. I know that I just can't stay here and do nothing. So I decide to ask more information about Nikos sister. But it didn't take long before the same Monferno from few days ago walk up in fear to her brother. "Are you hiding something from me or what." Niko said in anger. "Stop it, brother. You miss understood the story." Niko sister said. "If you say so but why Tee. He a fucking girl magnet or some kind like that." Niko said. "No, I'm not. I said back then that I have no feeling of anyone until Sandra show up." Tee said and I got blush because he gave me that look I like when he does it when I say my name to the other. "Wait, those that mean you have a girlfriend. Brother, why didn't you say anything." Niko sister said in shock. "Gerda, you were dating him after all." Niko said and get angrier than before. "No, why should I date someone in your class. And why I do that at the park was because I will break up with my boyfriend so I can concentrate on school stuff. So when your classmate Tee pop up from now where so I thought that he is single so I did it with him because I thought he doesn't have any girlfriend and to rid off my annoying boyfriend that ruling my grades." Gerda said and look her brother with a forgiving face. "Okay, I'm let go this time but next if I see both of you doing a thing like that I'm going to kill both of you. Or maybe not you sister but Tee. You shroud be careful what you doing with my sister." Niko said and walk away. "I said I have nothing to do with your sister. God Arceus dammit!" Tee said and I shouldn't stop myself from laughing because he always uses gods word in a funny way. Then I walk up to Tee and grab is his paw and drag him out from the middle of the Pokemon circle. "How are you. Are you hurt or some kind like that?" I ask him worried. "Nope, I'm fine. He didn't even hurt me or anything. He just using the word now so now we can let it go and continue with our day and besides, our next lesson starts soon." Tee said and walk away when he reaches ten metres from me, he pushes a bottom on his handcuff and me automatically got drag thought him and we end up be face to face with only two-centimetre space between us. Tee quickly gave me a kiss on the lips and then say. "I know what you thinking no I will answer it fast. I figure it out. Damn, payback feels awesome." And both of us start to walk our way to our next class. "Sorry for not believing in you before. I always thinking too much." I said and look on the floor but got instead push up. "No problemo, I know it's hard to believe my story without evident and please, don't give me that face. I want back your cute little Glaceon face that always melt my heart." Tee said and push me gently on my shoulder. "You don't say that. You embarrass me." I said and look around. "There it comes. The face that I'm missing in very long time now." Tee said and laugh at me. "Stop laughing!" I said and get little redder than earlier. "Sorry sorry. I shouldn't help to see you like that and besides. Let's hit some books before I am heading to my house and check the mailbox." Tee said and both of us run our way up throw the stairs to our next classroom.

Time skip (Way home to Tee's house)

Tee PoV

"Felix, are you sure that you will follow us?" I ask. "Yes, I want to explore some more," Felix said and jump on me. "Okay, you can come with us. What about you Elsa." I said and saw a sleeping Eevee. "Shh, No. Elsa is out of energy so I guess I take her with me to our home. See you all later and don't come home later than 20:00." Miss. Borg said and walk away. "Aww, so cute. Fluffy hairball is asleep. I guess we have to go now." Sandra said and we all start to walk. After few minutes of walking Felix look back and yell. "Hurry up!" "Easy, the house won't run away like your ability!" Sandra yells back. "I have been thinking which evolution will be perfect for their two fellows," I said and Sandra just looks at me and smile. "Well, we will know when the time has come. Now is the only thing we have to do is take care of their two hairballs." Sandra said to smile at me while we are one street from my house. We got there I quickly check throw all mail my family got. "Bills, another bill, another high school commercial, Apl- apologise. What the?" I said when I read the front of the mail. "What's wrong?" Sandra ask but I didn't listen and just open the mail quick.

"Hello, Tee.

This is from your old classmate and friends. We sent this mail as both apologies and an invitation to our little party we will have. Everyone already knows about this so you were the main person on this party so be just keep it as a surprise party. We all know what just happen the last month so we will just ask you if you can give us another chance to show you that we are friends. Plz, call us as fast as you can when you have decided. Here the number. 07******** we hope that you can come and your girlfriend can come along. Location ********** *** So ******** Friday evening at 17:30. From old B class."

"So who was it from?" Sandra ask me after I finish reading the mail. "Would you to follow me to my old class party?" I ask. "What. Their guys. Hell no. We almost got a kill there." Sandra quickly said and start freezing. "Sandra, easy now, this is an apologise party to both of us I guess," I said. "If you want to go then you can go alone. I'm not risking my life to go there." Sandra said. "Wooh, what happen to my body guardian?" I said and look at her. "Okay, fine. I'm going with you but only in one condition. " Sandra said and look close at me. "Okay, what the thing you want me to do?" I ask. "Make you that Felix get busy so we can have some fun," Sandra said and walk to my room. I didn't understand what she means but I did what she asks for. I both turn on my TV and my console, borrow out my iPad so he can watch any Cartoon or whatever he want before I gave my iPad I quickly turn on the kids mode and make sure that it's saved for Felix. Then I walk back to my room. When I got inside my room, I just stood there paralysed. "Are seriously kidding me right now," I said.

The End.

Atiwat: Oh my crapy macaroni cheese nugget. What wrong with me!

Tee: What's wrong now again?

Atiwat: What's wrong? Haven't you notice that I'm fucking late.

Sandra: You don't mean!

Atiwat: If it publishes then yes. I'm fucking 3 weeks late.

Tee: Good job you lazy bika.

Sandra: Bika?

Tee: I don't know. Something just pops up inside my mind.

Sandra: You are sure funny.

Atiwat: The thing that I will say that I will do some ultimate TIME SKIP. Nothing happens on a normal school day by the way.

Tee: What did Sandra do in the end of this chapter. That ending, I suspect something.

Atiwat: Just let the readers daydreaming what will happen.

Sandra: That party… I'm not sure if I want to go there.

Atiwat: Don't worry. Nothing that terrific will happen. I promise.

Sandra: Yeah, I hope I can trust this time.

Atiwat: I know this class. It was my old body too. First time I move to this country I'm living right now. They treat me like dirt in the beginning. I mean, no one was carrying about my feeling. The only language I can back then was Thai and little English. But everything changes after two of my best friends pop up. I mean now best friends, I don't have any friends so I just walk alone around the school guard in 3 mouths. Can you guess who it can be?

Sandra: 3 mouths! How can you do that? I can't even live without friends maximum 4 days. I guess the first one could be Linn but the second. I don't know.

Atiwat: I hope Tee have told you something about himself.

Tee: I haven't told anything about your life to her yet.

Atiwat: Okay, then I guess to give you some more clue. He's one of our group. And that I have mentioned him many times now.

Sandra: Who could it be. This person/Pokemon is in our group and both of them know him very long time now… Could be Lars? *Bad poker face*

Tee and Atiwat: Congratulations, you guess right.

Sandra: I'm a damn detective. Wait is that why you mention him so much time now?

Atiwat: Yes, finally you figure it out. Okay, I guess this is enough. Later.

Tee and Sandra: See you next time!


	22. Chapter 18 Wish That Change Our Love P1

Publish 22/05/2016

Story Date 06/04/2016 - 09/04/2016

Chapter 18 (Part 1)

Eric PoV

*beep, beep.* I woke up with a headache. "Ouch, what just happen," I said to myself while I rub my head and feel the pain. Then I remember that I got attack by few random Pokémon while both Wave and I were on our way home. I always end up betting until I fainted but this time I saw someone saved me before I fainted. Who can it be, all I saw was just a black shadow. Then I look to my bedside and see something was laying on the bed with a cover so I lift it careful and peek under it. I got shocked and didn't know how to or have to so I carefully try to get out of my bed so I don't wake her up. "I can't believe that Wave is sleeping on my bedside," I said to myself quietly. I was on my way to take my first step but I instantly fell on the floor like a liquid without any wall. Everything ends up with a big bang and all the book on my fancy auto folding desk falls down on the floor, all over the floor. Wave got scared and woke up really fast and look around confused. "Eric, oh Arceus. What were you thinking you doing?" Wave said shock after that bang. "Sorry, I just was going to get ready for the school. Oh, what's this." I said and pick up the book about all legendary Pokémon in this world. I continue reading about this side until Wave walk up to me and ask. " What have you found there?" "A wish making Pokémon. Um… That it, Wave. We got new quilts to do." I said happy and show her the page out of the book. "Jirachi, really. Are you thinking that it will be easy to find one of theirs?" Wave said and look at me with a confusing face. "Come on, it won't be fun if it something that easy," I said and start to moving. "Yeah you right. It won't be funny if it that easy to find." Wave said and sit at the bedside. "By the way, why are you rushing?" "Seriously, you know that we still have to go to the school today," I said and show her the clock. "07:39"Shit I'm late, see you in twenty minutes!" Wave said and rush to her house. "Well, there she goes," I said to myself. "I can't let her know my wish until we meet that Jirachi."

Time skip. Lunch time.

Wave PoV

"What a boring day. I thought we were going to train our battle strategic." I said and lay down on the table face down while the other in the group is enjoying their lunch. I look up little quick and saw Eric reading few books at the same time. "Okay adventure boy, have you find you next teaser location?" Tee ask. Ever since one week after we meet Tee and Sandra have both of them notice our personality and gave us a nickname that matches our interests. I got two nicknames, miss Watson, and the mystery key finder. That was because I love Sherlock Holmes and always find few clues to unlock the mystery. Eric got many nicknames, like Mr Holmes, Mystery finder, book lover and the funniest nickname I ever heard in my life. Gender prankster. I always laughing even some of us call him that. The reason is that no one can see that Eric is a boy so sometimes when he was on his way guys dressing room at the bath house, he got throw in at ladies dressing room and after that he, some throw forward and backwards. And sometimes he makes few pranks like he uses a little girl voice and faking that he is lost or need some help. Every time even they notice Eric's true gender he got a punch in the face and few times he ends up fainted and I have to carry him back to his house. I don't like when that happen. "Nothing special, just a homework that has to be done until tomorrow," Eric said and continue reading. "Wait, do we have homework until tomorrow!" I yell in shock. "Not so loud Wave. I mean our own homework. You know what I mean." Eric whispers to all of us. "Oh, you mean that wait, tomorrow!" I said in shock.

Time skip. After school at town biggest library,

Eric PoV

"I know it has to be here somewhere. I saw that book few days ago." The librarian said in shock. "Oh wait, here it is. Here you go and good luck." Wave and I walk to an empty table there we lay down all our research and search throw everything. "If I have the calculating right, it should locate at Flemingsberg," I said and trying to get the real location of that cave in the huge forest. "Eric, look what I just found on The Internet. According to all newspaper, there have been already missing 35 Pokémon and 76 injured this year. Oh, my Arceus. It just beginning of this year and already that much Pokémon has a problem with it." Wave said in scared. I didn't hear what she said and all of a sudden, she got mad and throw a pencil at me and I look at her irritate. "What was that for?" I ask. "Do you even listening to me or what!" Wave yells at me. "SSH… It a library, not a fighting arena." The librarian said madly. "Sorry." Both Wave and I said at the same time. Then both of us smile at each other and continue our research until the library has to close.

Time skip. Next day after school ends.

Wave PoV

"Tomorrow is that day we have been waiting for!" Eric yells very happily. "I don't know why it has to be tomorrow. We should do it on Saturday and return home on Sunday or Monday morning." I said while we were going to the supermarket and buy some stuff for our little journey. I have notice something wrong with Eric lately and I always ask the reason why he wants to meet the Jirachi but always got the answer. "You will find out when we meet Jirachi." But I got a feeling that his wish could be something dangers to both Pokémon and this world. But at the same time, I can't something like that on my love. We just buy a lot of equipment and supply that we need like food in a can and a match box for camping fire that we need when the sun has set down but it would be pretty late when the sunset. "Well, that would be enough for this trip. Right, my companion." Eric said and look at me with a big smile. When it comes to adventure time we don't speak love language until our adventure has ended, "Yeah, let's go home and prepare to tomorrow adventure." I said and grab our stuff and go home full paws.

Later that night.

Chat room. (It just like KiK in real world.)

Eric_cool_kid: Sup everyone.

LoL_Miester_Tee: You mean soup! Hahaha…

Icy blue (Sandra): That's getting pretty old… By the way, HI.

Ocean_blue_love (Wave): Hello!

Valve_of_fire (Lars): So what happen?

LoL_Miester_Tee: Nothing special. Just put the Eevee in bed and talk with Sandra about all kind of thing.

Valve_of_fire: Playing game with Erika. And you?

Eric_cool_kid: Just prepare stuff to tomorrow journey with Wave.

Ocean_blue_love: I so hype and I can't wait until tomorrow. :D

Valve_of_fire: Have you guys got permission to take one day off?

Eric_cool_kid: Hell yeah. Oh, wait, Tee. Can I chat to you privately?

LoL_Miester_Tee: If you ask so then why not!

P.M.

LoL_Miester_Tee: So what do you want to tell me?

Eric_cool_kid: How did you know that?

LoL_Miester_Tee: I just guessing like a boss!

Eric_cool_kid: Okay. You my closest friend I have right now so I want to ask you a favour?

LoL_Miester_Tee: Okay. What's the favour?

Eric_cool_kid: Can you tell my teacher that Wave and I can't come tomorrow… Don't be mad at me k.

LoL_Miester_Tee: You know I hate to lie right?

Eric_cool_kid: I know but can you just do this for me. Plz, I beg you. Just this time.

LoL_Miester_Tee: *Sigh* Okay. I hope this could be our first and last time I am doing this for you. I try.

Eric_cool_kid: Oh really! Would you really do that for me? I can't thank you enough! XD

LoL_Miester_Tee: Don't be to the hype of it. By the way, what's your twos target?

Eric_cool_kid: Jirachi!

LoL_Miester_Tee: Jirachi huh… wait… Don't you mean Jirachi in Flemingsberg right?

Eric_cool_kid: Wait... How did you know about that?

LoL_Miester_Tee: I can't say it online but I can say that I'm her old friend. That's all that I can say right now. Say hi from me when you meet her.

Eric_cool_kid: Why haven't you told us that earlier!

LoL_Miester_Tee: You never ask me for it and I didn't know anything about your adventure you going to have.

Eric_cool_kid: Okay, sorry. Oh crap, it's getting pretty late now. I'll see you later. If I even return…

LoL_Miester_Tee: What are you talking about. Of course, we see each other later. And both Sandra and I wish you and Wave goodnight and good luck.

Eric_cool_kid: Thanks…

Next morning at 05:36

Eric PoV

"Are you ready?" I ask Wave before we move. "I was born ready." Wave said and try not to wake everyone up. We both sneak out as quiet as we can and when we got out. We run to the train station there will take us pretty close to Flemingsberg. From there we will go on foot to the location there we guess there Jirachi are. Tee's old friend or I'm not sure if that's the truth but I guess I have to find out when we get there.

It has been more than 5 hours of searching and both Wave and I start to getting tied so we devise to take our first lunch break under a tree. We took up few of our can and start cooking on a campfire that we light it up few minutes ago. "I go look for some more words to our little fire," I said and Wave just nods her head. After few minutes of finding woods I got a vibrating feeling on my jeans pocket so, I quickly pick it up. It was my phone who just vibrated and since we are on an adventure and maybe need an emergency call that might go wrong. We still just a teenager. I see that I got a message from Tee. "I have fixed the thing you have been asking for. It looks like your teacher didn't care if you take just one day off. Dammit, why didn't you told me that you have Fredrik as your teacher. He's a lord Arceus mind reader. Well, he got the truth and he didn't mind at all. And he wishes you to a good luck. Well, later," I almost laugh out loud when I finish reading the message. It so hilarious that he hasn't noticed that my teacher. Even if he says hello every morning, I quickly grab all the stuff and return to Wave as fast as I can. When I got back I saw that the fire has gone down so I quickly got down and try to make a new one but all of a sudden I got a grab on my feet and got drag down under a big stock. I look up again and saw Wave holding my mouth with her paw and I try to snap it out. When I finally snap it out I instead yell at her, "What were you thinking you doing!" "Shh… I got a feeling that be have been watching pretty long time now." Wave whispered. Then I look out and the same feeling as Wave got. I quickly return inside the hole and hide with Wave and hug each other to forget about that not lonely feeling and it works. It took about half an hour before everything is back to normal and we quickly got out, take our stuff and continue walking throw the forest.

8 hours later.

Wave PoV

"Dammit. Why! We have been walking in the forest over 12 hours now and we haven't got near that cave." I said and start to move slower than before. "Darling, I guess you right. Let's rest for the day and continue tomorrow." Eric said and stop beside another big tree with a lot of hiding spot so we can hide when we feel uncomfortable. We set up another campfire and pick up some of our food from our bag. "Eric. Let's tell each other a scary story like usual." I said and look at the campfire while night dreaming. "Okay, I got one right now. Do you hear it?" Eric said have given me a creepy face that he usual do when he goes to tell me a spooky story. "Absolutely yes. No one is better than you when it comes to scary story." I said and gave him an exciting face. "Okay. Here I go." Eric said and start the story.

And the story keeps going. (Maybe write the whole story later.)

"It's that why you want to meet that Jirachi!" I said little mad. "Nope, I was here for another reason and that is..." Eric said but got cut out when we heard a twig crack. Both of you look around to see where the sound came from but no luck. Both of us what's on our way to turn around to the campfire when we heard someone said. "Kids, what are you two doing here?" When we turn around again and saw who it is… To be continued.

Tee: Part 1. Really bro!

Atiwat: Yes. Part 1. I got a lot of trouble when it comes to writing this story lately.

Sandra: What kind of problem are you talking about.

Tee: Are you thinking about the past right. Please, not now.

Sandra: The past? What happens to the past.

Atiwat: I don't want to talk about it. *Cry inside*

Tee: Stop. Don't you dare to think about it!

Sandra: Thinking about what!

Tee: If he can't handle the sadness from the past. He will quit the whole story and I mean it.

Atiwat: So please. Don't make me do that. You should know how much I love this story.

Sandra: What can we do?

Atiwat: I don't know yet. Well. I got a really great idea, or I hope it's great.

Tee: And what's that idea you thinking about.

Atiwat: I going to ask the reader.

Tee: How?

Atiwat: You can see it later. By the way. Should I continue with part two or instead jump to Chapter 19 and wait a little while with part two.

Sandra: Do what you want. I don't care at all.

Tee: I read the scripts. Are you kidding me!

Atiwat: Hehe, maybe a few change. But that's still my plan. Hope you like it. :P

Tee: Are you trying to hide something from us?

Atiwat: Nope, but I have to go and fix ting. Hehe. Later Algader.

Tee: Bye. *Mad*


	23. Story Info (Charater)

All character

The Writer.

· Tee Atiwat Jampatong = Shiny Glaceon. (My top favourite Pokemon.)

All Main character.

· Umbreon (Shiny) (Tee) + Glaceon (Sandra) = Main character

· Jolteon (Josef) + Espeon (Andrea) = Second Main character

· Flareon (Lars) + Leafeon (Erika) = Third Main character

· Vaporeon (Wave) + Sylveon (Eric) = Fourth Main character

New Class (7-9 C)

· Laura =?

· Bager = Pikachu

· Chérie = Buizel

· Nikodem (Niko) = Infernape

· Josef = Jolteon

· Vera =?

· Sergey = Lucario

· Shems =?

· Axel = Wartortle

· Tee = Umbreon

· Theodor =?

· Julian =?

· Ture = Absol

· Ellen =?

· Vilja = Servine

· Emma =?

· Gabriel =?

· Klara = Braixen

· Felicia = Bayleef

· Samuel =?

· Alma =?

Old Class (1-6 B) in Pre-Evolution form.

· Calle = Mightyera

· Martin = Zangoose

· Melvin = Scrafty

· Jesper = Meavile

· Oliver =?

· Freja =?

· Lars = Flareon

· Linn = Glaceon

· Ebba =?

· Isak =?

· Oliwia =?

· Amanda =?

· Harris =?

· Sackerias (Sacke) =?

· Liva =?

· Jacob =?

· Simon =?

· Hampus =?

· Elsa (L) =?

· Louisa =?

· Angela =?

· Valetina (Valle) =?

· Tee = Umbreon

Character Never EXIST. (Or maybe just haven't met yet.)

· Sandra = Glaceon

· Andrea = Espeon

· Erika = Leafeon

· Wave = Vaporeon

· Eric = Sylveon

· Felix = Eevee

· Elsa = Eevee

· Family Borg. (Parents) = Umbreon and Espeon


	24. Quick message

I know I know this sorry is dead as fuck but hey. I want to celebrate 1-year-old XD.

Lots of things happened after I abandoned this story. I name most up.

\- I'm now Swedish 9th grader.

\- I try my best to get time to write my new fanfic "Happy and Sad year as always" without my friend's help.

\- I RP too much right now on Amino "Eeveelution community"

\- I getting lot of different kind of international friends

\- I find "OC Sandra the Glaceon" but her name's not Sandra both OC or IRL |Sad face| her name is Alaya and her OC name is "Star the shiny Glaceon"

Love you Waifu/Creampuff/kohai/Alaya-chan

and this story has over +2400 readers...

 **WOW**

 **Thanks for reading the message and happy Valentine's day everyone.**

 **I and waifu will celebrate it together. |Wing face|**


End file.
